Not Enough
by Jeff's favourite skittle
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! 6103!What happens when Jeff and Trish take things too far and Jeff is left all alone with their child. Who does he turn to? My FIRST FIC. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Hospital

The rain poured without any sign of stopping on that dreary morning in Cameron, North Carolina. The hospital was packed with so many people, desperately wishing that they could be forever freed of the depressing place. Depressing to see people so sick and lifeless, with their lives in the hands of doctors.  
  
Some, in a cruel twist of fate, may have the rest of their days numbered, awaiting their final breath, doomed to have their final moments of living on earth destroyed by having to be confined to such an awful place, when they should be enjoying their last days happily.  
  
It was only early in the morning, around two o'clock. The hospital was quiet for not many people where awake. Some people where though as was one man who paced back and forth outside a waiting room.  
  
He ran a hand through his medium length blonde hair; his mind racing with questions that he prayed would soon be answered. He wanted to be put out of his long waiting misery; he wanted to know the answers to the questions he couldn't answer himself. He paced back and forth restlessly.  
  
He jumped edgily at the sound of footsteps. "Sir, you look a little tired. You might want to get some sleep and we will tell you when you are able to see her," a young nurse said to him. He turned to her with a questionable look on his face. Sleep? How could he sleep? This could forever change his life and she wanted him to SLEEP!  
  
He wanted to snap at her for giving him such a stupid option but kept his manners and said as politely as her could in a time such as this "No thank you miss, I'll be alright, I had to catch a plane to get here and I slept there but thank you for your concern"  
  
Seeing by the way she lingered, he guessed it wasn't the only reason she was still waiting there. Most people in his small hometown knew him quite well as he had been there since he was a child. He decided he should try and make conversation though he wanted nothing to do with the woman at present.  
  
He found out why she had hung around when she shyly asked for his autograph. On the inside he sighed but on the outside he sported a big smile as she handed him the pen and a picture of himself. "Who would you like me to make this out to?" he asked the young woman. " Me if that's alright' the girl said quietly, my name's Leslie"  
  
"Leslie, huh?' The man said, stopping his pacing momentarily to sign the paper, that's a pretty name" The girl glowed at this, her cheeks flushing a soft pink. The man wondered how such a simple compliment could make a person so happy. Or maybe it was just because he was famous. But then again most people did like compliments and he wouldn't be surprised if this young lady had received more than one.  
  
He slowly wrote down: To Leslie Live for the moment and enjoy life to the fullest and follow your dreams. He then signed his signature and handed the picture back to the grateful woman. He decided that she wasn't leaving in a hurry and decided to make conversation.  
  
"Would I be right in guessing you're not from around here, miss?" he asked. "Please, just call me Leslie and no, I'm not from around here, how did you guess?" the girl said, seeming a little more confident now he knew her name. "Well Leslie, I know most of the residents around here and round these parts they don't normally come as pretty as you."  
  
He paused as he watched the girl's face light up at this comment, her blue eyes dancing. He then continued. "You have a different accent to most of us' he said, we all sort of sound country like, where do you come from?" he said, his own thick accent coming clearly through his words.  
  
"I come from Dallas, Texas and believe me, there we don't find many men down there with looks like yours", she said with a flirtatious smile. He replied with his own lop sided grin, and swore he saw the girl swoon.  
  
She wasn't very tall, but she had long glossy blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. He should have noticed a Texan accent when he heard one, for Texas was one of the areas he worked in from time to time. Her skin was tanned, and her accent was about as thick as his was.  
  
She seemed to notice him staring and gave him a curious look. He quickly blinked and said apologetically "Excuse my staring Leslie, and thank you for your kind comment, I'm flattered honestly" The young woman again gave him a big smile. She seemed quite nice. But he had more important things to worry about. Usually he would spare all the time he had for fans but today was different. Being taught etiquette growing up, he was tied to his manners and didn't want to seem rude.  
  
"So Leslie, how long have you been in Cameron?" he asked. "Only a couple of days sir' she replied. I'm thinking of moving down here" He sighed loudly. "How could I be so rude!' he said aloud, offering his hand, where are my manners? I'm Jeff Hardy, I guessed you might already know that, but it was extremely rude, I'm sorry"  
  
She shook it willingly, looking as though she was privileged to do so. "That's all right' she said, with still the same smile, we all d that sometimes" Jeff noticed she was different from most people. She treated him as if her where a normal person, not a character. He liked that feeling.  
  
She asked her next question carefully "Mr. Hardy, may I ask who you are waiting for?" He laughed quietly and said "Firstly, just call me Jeff' she again looked privileged to be doing so, and funny you should say that." He was cut off as the girl said "My apologies. One moment, urm, Jeff" With that, she quickly dashed down the hall. Jeff looked after her confused. "She must have had something important to do", he thought. Within what seemed seconds she had returned with that same friendly smile on her face .  
  
"Mr. Hardy, you can go in now"  
  
Music to his ears. Trying not to burst with the excitement that was flowing through him at finally having all his questions answered he said quickly "It was lovely meting you, Leslie and I hope you enjoy your time here" With that he left the star struck girl and made his way out of the waiting room, excited and scared at the same time, knowing all his questions would be answered in seconds.  
  
He entered the room and the doctor approached him with a smile on his face that could only mean one thing. "Mr. Hardy, congratulations. She's given birth to a health baby girl" 


	2. Love Hurts

A/N: Hey people! Thank you to Devina1980, devilangelchick, Jae11, Xtreme- Jewell, sarah, Casey, Emmasj, chris' baby girl, katyg-uk and Jeff's-NC- BabyGurl for all reviewing and being soo nice! Since I'm new at this, I forgot to put it in the first chapter (so PLEASE don't sue me!!!) I don't own Jeff Hardy (as much as I'd love too!), Trish Stratus, or any of the other WWE or past WWF Superstars mentioned in this fanfiction. Thanx so much everyone for your support, you guys all rule. Hope you like it! From E  
Jeff was beside himself. He couldn't think of a time when he was more happy.  
  
He made his way to the side of the bed in which his girlfriend lay. In her arms, she held the most precious creature Jeff had ever seen. "She beautiful" he said in awe as he looked down at the baby girl. His daughter.  
  
She lay sleeping in her mother's arms. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was still wet but didn't shiver at all. Jeff felt tears prick at his eyes as he smiled and smoothed down his girlfriend's hair. "Are you alright" he asked, his normally calm voice filled with concern.  
  
His girlfriend was sweating and her breathing was only just slowing down. Her brown eyes blinked up at Jeff filled with warmth and happiness as she cradled the beloved cargo in her arms. She ran a hand through his hair and said in a tired voice "I'm fine"  
  
Then to Jeff's shock she burst out into tears. "Hey, it's okay! Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "I know this sounds cliché' she said between sobs, but I'm so happy" Jeff hugged her tightly. "Me too" he said. "Me too"  
  
He hugged her tightly and wiped her tears. After she had settled down he asked gingerly "Could I hold her?" "Of course!" came the response as though it was the stupidest question he could have asked. She gently handed him the sleeping child and he gladly took her.  
  
The baby slept quietly in his arms, only stirring to get more comfortable. This only made his smile broaden and any fears he had disappear as the warm feeling washed him away. "She is so tiny" he thought to himself and cradled her slowly.  
  
"Jeff, LOOK!" his girlfriend gasped. Jeff watched as the baby's tiny hand grabbed onto his white tank top. His girlfriend smiled up at him as she saw the delight in his eyes. The doctor had left the room know, and she knew this was going to be her only chance.  
  
"Jeff, honey, sit down" she said patting the chair next to the bed. With a confused look on his face, Jeff obeyed and sat down. "I need to tell you something important," she said flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. This was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to say, but somehow the words came more easily than she had thought.  
  
"Honey, I can't keep the baby and I can't keep you"  
  
Jeff's green eyes widened at these words. "What?" He managed to get out. "I'm sorry' she said, but I can't do this." "Do WHAT?' Jeff cut her off, be in love and raise your own child!" "No' she said calmly, I thought I was in love but now I know I'm not" "WHAT?" Jeff cried out in shock. "I needed some to protect me' she confessed, you understand, don't you?"  
  
"No I don't!" Jeff shouted, a single tear trickling down his face. He quickly wiped it away. "I thought we had this baby to prove our love for each other, and now I find out you USED me?"  
  
"And what about the baby. OUR baby. She needs a mother! What are you trying to tell me!?" Jeff didn't know what he felt. He was shocked at this sudden announcement and sad by it, but he couldn't believe she had used him.  
  
"It's not my fault you are gullible' the blonde shrugged it off, you think just because someone says they love you, means they really do? Jeff, life isn't a fairy tale, so stop trying to make it one. This is the real world, Jeff. You have to learn that not everyone one can live happily ever after"  
  
"But I thought we could" Jeff said barely above a whisper with his head down. The baby moved as a tear hit her face and Jeff quickly wiped it off and tried to dry his eyes without her noticing. Meanwhile, she was busy trying to dry her own. This was so hard, but she had to be honest.  
  
"Jeff, you have to understand, I only just started in the WWF and right now, my career come before anything else"  
  
"Even before your daughter' Jeff spat at her in a very un-characteristic way, oh yeah, I can see the sense in that!" Jeff nuzzled the child's forehead s though reassuring her ever thing would be okay. He then turned to her and said controlling his anger a little bit more "How could you USE me"  
  
Use. She knew that word would come back to haunt her and she knew what she had to do. "Because I knew you would go along with it' she said with a sneer, I knew you liked me, so I took advantage of that"  
  
Jeff couldn't believe this. "How could someone be so cruel?" he thought. To think he loved this woman, he wasn't sure if he still did. "I don't understand," he murmured again.  
  
"Snap back to reality Jeff!' she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, you have to know that there is such thing as cruelty in this world, you have got to learn that everything can be fun and games, and you are going to get hurt, not only physically"  
  
"I used you because I knew you would fall for my cherry pie act and eat it all up. It was almost to good to be true! I thought you would have noticed, I thought that you where smarter than that, I thought you would have noticed how much me and The Rock hung around each other."  
  
Jeff had been letting these words sink in but the mention of The Rock got his attention. "You ." he started, the hurt in his voice so obvious to her. She merely nodded with a smile.  
  
Jeff hung his head. "How could you?" he said bitterly, sadness and hurt racking his voice. Her smile was so cruel. He couldn't believe she would use him like this, and be with someone else at the same time.  
  
"You where boring me" was her answer, and that really shocked Jeff. Boring? "I thought when you made a commitment you kept to it" Jeff said quietly, his eyes locked on his daughter's face, not daring to look up incase his eyes mirrored how he felt. "Boring?" he thought. He would have hit himself for being so blind if there had been no one there.  
  
He remembered what his brother had said "Don't trust her' he had warned, you know what she's like, you know what she's don't to some of the other guys, she'll use you Jeff, just like she's used everyone else"  
  
How he wished he had listened to his older brother's wise words. He should have listened but for once, he didn't want to. He thought he was in love but he should have known that with her he would get hurt.  
  
He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to explode. He wanted to wake up sweating, as though it was a bad d ream and have her lying next to him. But the words played over and over in his head "Snap back to reality Jeff!" He words where true once he thought about it. He lived in a dream world where everything was fantasy and nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
"Good-bye Jeff Hardy" she said getting up from her bed.  
  
Jeff got up quickly. "But Trish please." he said, sorrow bleeding in his voice. "The doctors said I could leave' she said walking down the hall, I trust you'll take good care of her"  
  
"But Trish please, she needs a MOTHER! What about her name? Please, don't do this!!"  
  
"That's all for you to decide" she said, not daring to look back as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
She put her coat on, trying hard to burst out into to tears, as she walked away from him. It was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked as quickly as she could out of the hospital entrance into the rain.  
  
The sun was just breaking on the horizon as she looked back at him. The hot tears that stung her eyes began to fall quickly as she saw him collapse into a chair, his head down.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Goodbye Jeff' she said quietly as her voice quivered, the tears fell and she walked out of the hospital, you might not like this now, but I am doing this for your own good. This might hurt now but it will only make you stronger, this is for the best"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jeff sat in the hospital chair for what seemed like forever. He tried not to think about Trish, it hurt too much to think she was gone, forever. They said the pain was all worth it, but Jeff wondered if that was really the case.  
  
The tears that stung at the brim of his eyes where finally granted release. The hot tears, or the few he let escape, seeped down his face, his hair shielding the tears from the naked eye. He looked down at the baby girl, snuggled contently in his arms, and thought about her future. What would she do without a mother? What would he do without Trish? It was almost as though he had just realized that he would have to raise a living, breathing child, when he had a full time job which had him constantly on the road, almost 365 a year. And he had no one to help him.  
  
The tears fell harder and hotter than before. "How can I raise this child without a mother?" Jeff wondered aloud. He had never thought of all of this. He had thought Trish would stay, he thought she would be loyal. But she had only used him. If he weren't so sad, he would have been angry. He was sad, not only for himself but for the future of their daughter.  
  
A new emotion swept over him. Fear. He remember now, the consequences. "No one knew about me and Trish' he thought, not even Matt, Dad, or Amy"  
  
Amy might take it fairly lightly if he was lucky, but the fact that Trish was part of the equation didn't make his chances look good. His father wouldn't show his anger, but would try to help him, which would involve a lot of questions and answers. And Matt. His brother would be furious. "I don't even wanna think about that" Jeff said with a shudder.  
  
He lifted his head from its comfortable position looking at the floor. He looked out of the window and saw the red sun was perched on the horizon, waiting to leap into the air to full signal the start of the new day.  
  
The baby shifted her position to be more comfortable, but nothing more. Jeff sighed, wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of tears in Trish's eyes as she walked out. He laughed bitterly "Why would she do that? She had this all planned out, she had no reason to be sad, it worked out the way she wanted it too"  
  
He sighed again as a fresh tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "I can't sit here forever' he said, looking once again towards the rising sun, I have to get through this, maybe on my own, maybe not, but I will somehow" He wiped the tear with the back of his hand, being careful not to interrupt the baby's peaceful slumber. She was the most beautiful creature Jeff had ever laid eyes on, except maybe for Trish. "Forget about her' Jeff told himself, she's gone now"  
  
He looked down at the baby in his arms. "I don't know' he said in a whisper to the child, you are quite possible the most gorgeous human I have ever seen, you look like your mother from what I can see"  
  
He smiled sadly shaking his head. He was a fool and he had paid for thinking he had found "The One" He got up slowly, trying hard not to wake his daughter, as he made his way out of the hospital. He opened the doors to his car and gently laid his daughter in a baby seat next to the driver's seat. He pulled out of the hospital and tried to concentrate on the road, looking at his baby girl one more time before focusing totally. "Maybe' Jeff thought as he watched the sun rising higher in the sky, just maybe this is the best consequence I'll ever have to pay"  
  
Me Again! What did you think of it? What you people think means a lot to me. Please tell people about this fic, I would love the support. Once again you guys all rule and I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to my friend Jessica (a huge Shawn fan, stuck posters of him up at school, hehe.) and hope you had a great party! Didn't mean to keep you up. I'll update soon, but it would help if I had some more reviews to keep me going! Thanx again to all of the above. Ciao. E 


	3. In the End

Hello pupils! It is me,E! Thank you for all your support. I've been getting some really encouraging reviews and it is soo nice! You guys all rule special thanx to Jeff's-NC-BabyGurl, jerichosbabe2007, and Hearts Desire. You guys have been so nice and supporting and I cant thank you two enough! Other thanks goes to Xtreme-Jewell, beth, Casey, PeRoXwHy?GeN, Devina 1980, xtremeangel, and Emmasj and anyone else who happens to review. Plz don't be scared off by a BIG chapter, I cant lose any of you! Thanx again and hope you enjoy this update, there is a bit of a TWIST but with me there always is.  
  
Not Enough 3   
  
"WHERE IS HE!!!!"  
  
This was the scream that awoken Amy Dumas from her deep sleep. Rubbing her hazel eyes, she slowly made her way out of her bed. Yawning and stretching, she made her way down the hall of her boyfriend's house.  
  
She took a glance at the clock. "5:30?" She mouthed in awe. As she stepped into the living room, she blinked, shielding her eyes from the light with her hand. Her boyfriend was pacing the living room, back and forth with the portable phone up to his ear.  
  
As though not noticing his girlfriend, he yelled "Pick UP the damn PHONE!" Amy was almost intimidated by this side of him but nonetheless decided she had to talk to him.  
  
"Matt, honey, what are you doing?" Amy asked softly, wrapping her arms around Matt's thick neck. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed into familiar embrace. He turned to face her. Amy watched as quickly as it had come, the angry expression disappeared. She saw he looked tired and frustrated, and worried. Amy knew there where only three things Matt ever truly worried about, she wondered if her guess was correct.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong? You look so worried" Amy said, planting a small kiss on his warm lips. He returned the kiss gladly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You must know?" he asked her. "You know I wont stop annoying you until you tell me" she said with a cheeky smile. She began to massage his tense shoulders, as if to relax him. "Amy that wont.work." Matt said slowly, seating himself on the couch and enjoying the hard massage. Amy knew she had won; now time to go in for the kill.  
  
"Tell Me," she said in a voice that would have melted icebergs. "Alright!' he said raising his arms in defeat, you win, OK? But it wasn't a fair fight." he finished with his famous pout. Amy laughed at this childish antic. "You baby' she said, pulling him in for another kiss, now tell me what's up is it about me?" "No." Matt said quite distantly, smiling to backup his answer.  
  
Okay, eliminating Amy herself there where now only two things left. Please oh please.  
  
She decided to ask again "Matt, what's the matter? Why are you awake so early? Matt took in a deep breath. "Well I went over Jeffro's house and he's not there."  
  
"What?" Amy asked, concern an obvious factor in her voice. Matt nodded. "He won't pick up his cell phone, I don't know HOW he can just disappear like that?" Amy could see the anger in Matt's voice begin to show, but she could detect some fear as well. Amy knew how much Matt cared about Jeff; Jeff was practically Matt's life.  
  
"Matt don't worry' Amy said soothingly to her boyfriend, Jeff will be ok. He can take care of himself well enough." "I know" Matt said with a sigh. "He'll be fine' Amy said with a hug, now stop worrying and go back to sleep, it's only 5: 40" Matt nodded unwillingly and walked upstairs. Amy shook her head with a smile. Matt always worried about Jeff so much, but sometimes it seemed as though Matt didn't want Jeff to grow up. Amy sighed. She didn't think she would ever figure him out.  
  
"If Matt is that hard to figure out, imagine how long it would take to make sense of Jeff!" She said with a laugh. She decided against going back to sleep, now she was awake it would be too hard. She walked out onto the porch of the house in Cameron, North Carolina, rubbing her arms in the chilly morning air. She sat down and looked towards the horizon.  
  
The sun was barely touching the landscape, parts of the area still in shadow. She stretched he long tanned leg and laid in the hammock the brothers had constructed, deep in thought.  
  
Where could Jeff be? The rational explanation was that he was still asleep but Jeff was known to be an early riser. "Maybe not this early" she thought. And why was Matt so worried? He knew Jeff could stand on his own two feet, but was still quite dependent on Matt. It had been that way ever since their mother died. a touchy subject for both of the brothers. She sighed. Jeff was almost like a brother to her and Matt more so. she hoped that Jeff was as all right as she had portrayed him to be.  
  
But lately Jeff had seemed slightly more strange than usual. Some thing was different and she just couldn't put he finger on it. And Matt had seemed so stressed. Why was he so worried about Jeff? "Some things I'll never know" Amy concluded, before the methodical rocking of the hammock got to her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt was finding it hard to get to sleep.  
  
He tossed and turned; trying hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and eventually gave up, kicking the sheets of him frustrated. This cooled him down a bit and his thoughts instantly wandered back to his brother. "I hope his okay." Matt thought to himself. Matt seemed to be wondering that more and more these days. Jeff and him had recently taken on a new attitude, a new mindset. Extreme. But then the Extreme lifestyle was nothing new to the brother's, especially Jeff.  
  
They had never been intimidated to do any new moves or go out on any limbs for the fans, for their love of wrestling. They had both become huge stars. Matt remembered the day that Jeff changed his image, for better or worse was anybody's guess. It was a very fond of both brothers; the debut of their new attitude had been openly discussed between them and their friends on certain occasions ever since they had debuted years ago.  
  
Matt had almost screamed as he walked into the room to find Jeff's hair in a state of color. "What HAVE YOU DONE?" Matt cried out. Jeff's usually blonde locks where now died. bright red. "You don't like it?" Jeff had said with a mock hurt expression, as though it was just something he did week, which from then on he would. "It's not that just, YOU CANT GO OUT LIKE THAT!' He cried out, no longer able to keep the calmness in his voice, Jeff, listen to me, you go and wash that out, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Jeff was clearly puzzled and whined "WHY?" Matt threw his arms out, trying to emphasize his point "Jeff, tell me, WHERE ARE WE?" "Urm' Jeff scratched his now electric red hair in though, uh, Sanford?" "And in WHAT state?" Matt said, tapping his foot annoyed and wanting Jeff to hurry up at the same time. "North Carolina, DUH!" Jeff said, not seeing the point in these guessing games. Before Matt could say another word, Jeff quickly interrupted. "And what is the point of this, exactly?" "My point BEING' Matt said, finally snapping, IS THAT DAD'S HERE TONIGHT!"  
  
'Ohhhh' Jeff said gulping obviously, and ." "And he's gonna FREAK!" Matt said, finishing Jeff's thoughts, Jeff go wash it out, NOW!" To Matt's shock, Jeff simply shrugged it off. "There's no time' he said coolly, we go out in like five minuets." "Five minuets is MORE than ENOUGH time!' Matt said, hurrying Jeff into the dressing room's small bathroom, wash it out NOW JEFF!"  
  
Jeff massaged his earlobes sorely and said quietly, "I can't." "WHAT!!" Matt whirled on him like an animal. Jeff quickly changed his wording "I mean, um, I'll try but." "Good' Matt said hurriedly, met me at the Gorilla Position in five, bye!" And with that, he hurried out.  
  
A couple of minuets later, Matt finally caught a glimpse of himself. He was wearing long black cargos, a sleek purple t-shirt and his usual black and white boots. And he had to admit, he looked damn good. The brothers had to change their style ever since breaking away from Michael Hayes, and they both thought they needed a makeover.  
  
Matt's wavy raven hair sat on his shoulders, gelled by one of the many makeup artists. It gave it a natural wet look. "I like it' Matt thought and after checking the time said, I'd better get to the Gorilla Position" Matt quickly made his way to the Gorilla Position. The Gorilla Position was the part of the building that separated the backstage from the live audience. Matt stood there for a couple of minuets, hoping Jeff would hurry up.  
  
Finally he saw his younger brother. Jeff wore a bright green fish net shirt and the same boots and pants as Matt. He finally got to Matt. "What took you so long?" Matt asked. "Uh, nothin'" Jeff replied. Matt noticed Jeff was wearing a Nike baseball cap. Jeff slowly took it of, revealing his hair. "You DIDN'T wash it OUT!" Matt screamed.  
  
"I tried to tell ya' Jeff said sheepishly, it's ah, permanent" "IT'S WHAT!" Matt yelled. Jeff only nodded. "Plus' he added bravely, even if it wasn't, I'm not one hundred percent I'd wash it out anyway, I like it." "You like it! Jeff, you look absolutely stupid! Dad is gonna flip and the crowd is gonna laugh at you!"  
  
Jeff was hurt by this comment and looked down. Matt took one look at Jeff and sighed.  
  
"Jeff, I'm."  
  
Matt tried to finish but one of the guys backstage said they had to get ready to go out. Matt wondered if anyone would recognize them, with their new look and new music.  
  
Edge and Christian had just issued a challenge, being them, to anyone who wanted to challenge them for the Tag-Team Championships. Jeff and Matt decided they where up for it. At ringside where the commentators, Good O'l J.R & Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
  
"No one would be brave enough to accept their challenge' King boasted, there fighting champions!!!" "I don't know about that' J.R argued, there are some fighting son of a guns back there that I'm sure would love to get their hands into Edge and Christian, I know most of the guys in the back would!" " Have you got a problem with E&C?' King said, defending the heels as he always did, they are the GREATEST champions in WWF History!!!"  
  
"Come on!' Edge cried into the microphone as the crowd booed pausing for less than a second ("As if anyone could get out there that fast!" Jeff smirked"), see Christian? I told you no one would have guts to face us!" "Dude, it was so obvious, I mean we are the." They where cut off as they looked towards the titantron. The drum- beats hit and no one had the faintest idea of the identities of the two people who had risen to met E&C's challenge.  
  
"Who are these two?" JL asked allowed, as he always did. Matt and Jeff paused. They didn't want to come out straight away. As the electric guitar kicked in, Matt went out first with Jeff in tow.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!' JL squealed, is that THE HARDY BOYZ?" "I think so!" J.R said, just as astonished. J.R then said to the crowd "We know these two young men as The Hardy Boyz, but when they said they where going to make a change, we didn't expect anything like this!" Matt raised his arms in the air, doing the Hardy Boyz signature symbol. Jeff bobbed his head with the music and to Matt's amazement, threw the baseball cap into the crowd, exposing his bright red hair to the crowd. "WOW! Look at Jeff Hardy's HAIR!' King squealed, is he trying to blind us ALL?" "JEFF!" Matt yelled, but only so his brother could hear. Jeff merely shrugged as Matt bought the microphone up to his lips.  
  
"Edge and Christian, me and Jeff are absolutely sick of you two!' the crowd cheered as Matt continued, we've seen how you two treat the Tag Team division. You think that just because you won the Tag Team Titles that you own the Tag Team division? Just because you are the soon to be ex champions.."  
  
Christian cut off Matt there to the crowd's dismay. "What do you mean ex champs?' Christian asked, with Edge just as puzzled, and who the hell do you think you two." Jeff had had enough. Jeff grabbed the microphone of Matt.  
  
He said angrily "You know damn well who we are! Were the Hardy Boyz! We are here to stop you two from destroying Tag Team Wrestling!' Jeff paused to let the crowd cheer, soaking up the feeling of the crowd behind him, and when we say soon to be ex champions? That means, E&C that The Hardy Boyz are stepping up to the plate!" The crowd gave their support as Jeff dropped the mic and him and Matt ran down to the ring.  
  
That night was also the debut of the Hardy Boyz highflying new style. The crowd was in total awe when Matt and Jeff preformed Poetry in Motion and when Jeff did Whispers in the Wind. "WOW!" was almost the only word King could say during the match. "We haven't seen anything like this in the World Wrestling Federation since the debut of Shawn Michaels!" J.R cried. Both brothers felt a swell of pride and where in total awe having been compared with the Heart Break Kid. "Wow' Jeff murmured to Matt when Matt was helping him up, did he just compare us with Shawn Michaels?" "Yeah' Matt nodded, how cool is that?" Still very happy with the comment Jeff nodded as Matt said "Time to finish this, you know what to do" Jeff nodded and flipped into the ring, knocking Edge to the outside. Jeff prayed that Matt's plan worked, and most of them usually did. Jeff made sure Edge was down and then climbed into the ring. Matt kicked Christian in the gut, throwing his arms out doing the Hardy symbol, and spun Christian's neck and debuted his new special. Jeff grabbed a mic as the crowd cheered in awe at this new move.  
  
Christian hit the mat with a thud, totally unaware of what was next. Jeff, adrenaline coursing through his body walked towards the turnbuckle. "The Hardy Boyz have shown us some of the most amazing moves we have ever seen tonight folks' J.R said, now what's young Jeff Hardy doing?"  
  
Jeff climbed onto the top rope stood up straight, showing off the Hardy symbol once again and jumped of, doing a perfect flip in the air and splashed onto Christian. Temporarily winded, with Matt keeping Edge at bay, Jeff slung his arm over Christian and closed his eyes as though in silent prayer.  
  
"1.2.3!" "Oh my GOSH.THEY WON!" King cried out in amazement. "And your NEW World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team champions, THE HARDY BOYZ!" Matt still didn't know what happened as he stood outside the ring and Jeff jumped onto him with a hug. It was like a dream. With the Tag-Team belts slung over there shoulders, The Hardyz walked up the ramp and saluted the fans happily needless to say, Jeff did get into trouble for the hair dying situation, but his father did come to adapt with Jeff's ways.  
  
Matt smiled as he pulled the blankets over him, and lay down on the pillow, finally feeling the need to sleep. The brothers had been through everything together, and he hoped Jeff hadn't gotten into any trouble. Matt yawned sleepily. He was still worried about Jeff but he had to sleep. He yawned once more and slowly and uneasily, feel asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hold me, just for tonight, I know it isn't right, but please oh please. Hold me in your arms away from the world's harms that's where I wanna be. Please oh please, just hold me, love me and care for me. I know that I'm not always right, show me what to do when I'm wrong. Your arm's is where I wanna be. Hold me forever tight, just only for tonight, remember me."  
  
Matt grunted as Amy awakened him from his deep sleep. "Matt, hey hon. wake up." she gently. "No" Matt murmured. The lyrics to the song that played in his head, they where so familiar, but he had never heard them before.  
  
He wanted to remember them. The voice that sung them was so bitter, yet sweet at the same time. He couldn't make out the melody, though he felt he could almost sing along to the words. It was so beautiful; he didn't want it to fade away. "Matt?" Amy asked again. "No." He murmured, as though still asleep.  
  
"Matt, please you can sleep later. We gotta go now baby, Raw is going to start soon and Vince will kill us if we're late" "No" Matt muttered again, turning over, listening intently to the song.  
  
"Hold me tight, if only for tonight, please don't leave me, I know everything will be alright, if you are here with me. Hold me, I'm hurting so bad and nothing makes sense, when I'm not in your arms. Don't ever leave my side, I want you to stay forever, but I know you can't, we can't be together."  
  
The words where so beautiful, so sad. They made him want to cry. He wanted to stay asleep and listen to the song; he wanted to remember the words and the tune forever.  
  
"MATT!" Amy yelled, in a finally attempt to awake Matt. Matt woke up with a start. "NO!" He yelled angrily, slamming his fist into bed head. "Matt, are you OK?" Amy asked worriedly. He looked at her; he had only just noticed she was there. "I didn't mean to wake you up, well I did, but you can sleep in the car, I'll drive," she said, almost in apology. "What are you apologizing for?" Matt asked, cupping her face in his hands. "You seemed so angry' Amy said, tears suddenly springing into her eyes, you where saying no over and over, like you didn't want to go to Raw" "Oh Amy!" Matt said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
When they finally separated he wiped the tears from the rim of her eyes " I should be the one apologizing!' he said softly, but sincerely, Baby, I'm so sorry! I wasn't angry with you! I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that! I'm so sorry!" He pulled he into another hug.  
  
'Then why where you so angry?" Amy asked, her head resting softly on his chest. "Well' Matt began, I was having this dream." "'Nuff said" Amy concluded, nodding her head with a grin. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, confused. "Oh nothing offensive' Amy said quickly, just you said a dream, and I can guess you didn't want to wake up from it." She paused for a few seconds for Matt to get the point.  
  
"Ah!' Matt cried out in disgust, tickling Amy until she laughed not that kind of dream! Ammmmy!" "Sorry!' Amy said, defensively, after Matt stopped torturing her, but I thought that was all guys dreamed about." "Oh that is SO NOT TRUE!' Matt said defending the male gender, hey, guys are human, ya know?" "Could have fooled me!" Amy giggled. "Oh, that's IT! Matt cried out playfully, chasing after Amy, who had since gotten a head start, knowing what to expect, come here you little."  
  
Matt quickly picked up speed but caught up to her with some effort. She was fast and agile, two qualities which made her such a good wrestler. Matt tricked her into running the wrong way and caught her in a dead end of the house. To his surprise, she shot out under his arms and dashed away, leaving Matt stunned but not far behind.  
  
"GOTCHA!" He yelled triumphantly, grabbing a squealing Amy. He spun he around in his arms, as she giggled like a little kid. He let her go, and she screamed, the couch breaking her fall. Matt jumped on top of her and said "Who's the dominant species now!" "THE HUMANS!" Amy cried, slipping between Matt's legs to escape. "NO!' Matt cried, THE ALIEMS WILL WIN!" "Aliems?' Amy stopped to questions Matt's choice in wording, isn't it meant to be "aliens?"  
  
"Nah!' Matt said with a laugh, aliems is Jeff's word!" Thinking of Jeff made Matt stop for a second. "Jeff will be okay' he assured himself, Amy would know best and she'll know some things wrong if I stop" "Matt?" Amy asked timidly. "WE MUST LEAVE!' Matt cried out, making Amy jump, he apologized before continuing, in other words, Raw is gonna start in like an two hours, so we'd better get on the road!"  
  
"Right!' Amy nodded, as Matt grabbed their bags and they headed to the car. "Uh Matt?" "Yeah, Ames" "Don't you agree it would be a bit, urh, embarrassing if we went to Raw in our pajamas?" Matt looked down at his blue North-Carolina Panthers Jersey and his red and black boxers and then looked at Amy in her pink sleeveless tank top and pink shorts. "That would be a bit embarrassing, wouldn't it?" Matt said. Amy nodded. "BACK INTO THE HOUSE!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff yawned as he slowly made his way out of bed. He stretched sorely as he made his way across to the mirror to look at himself. "Man, I look awful" he said out loud. His usually shining green eyes looked tired and worn out. He hadn't had enough time to dye his hair again so what was a dull blonde was now even more dull, light, and faded. "It almost looks gray," he thought to himself with a laugh. Gray, that was the perfect color for Jeff right now.  
  
Gray was boring. Gray was a faded, tired out looking color. Grey was a sick color, not that he was sick but he felt awful. And Grey was a color no one used. "How I wish that where true," Jeff murmured quietly, thinking of Trish as a tear made it's way down his pale skin.  
  
He stretched. "Try not to think about it' he warned himself, you'll get depressed" And Jeff knew depression better than anyone. The sunny Jeff Hardy most people saw on TV turned into a sobbing, pained child if depression struck. And with his current state, depression looked only just out of reach.  
  
"I'll be OK' he thought, maybe a shower will make me feel better" He slowly trudged towards the shower. Upon entering the bathroom he decided to leave the door open incase she cried. She being his daughter. "How can I hide her from Matt?" Jeff wondered as he turned on the water, slowly stripping off his clothes. He looked in the mirror and noticed that slowly but surely, he was getting thinner.  
  
"I just haven't been eating right lately' he thought, if Matt was around, he would probably would have force feed me if it would make me eat" He was probably right too. Matt was so protective of his brother. "Baby brother is more like it" Jeff thought. Jeff had always been the baby. But only to Matt and his father. Everyone in wrestling saw the brothers equal at most times except for the casual "You know, I think in strength, Matt would cream Jeff!" or "No way! When it comes to high flying, Jeff is the man!" But they didn't mind. Both of them accepted that they both had weaknesses and strengths. And Jeff's weakness was Trish.  
  
Jeff slipped under the water. He cried out due to the cold, but decided he'd much rather have a cold shower. "I'd rather be numb" Jeff thought as the cold water washed over him and he shivered. Jeff's thoughts strayed back to his daughter. Daughter. Jeff hadn't ever thought about being a father. In his opinion, Matt was better suited to the fatherly role. "But like my opinion ever matter" Jeff said, rubbing off some paint from his arm.  
  
He felt so lost. He thought about what he could do. He saw no point in crawling back to Trish. "She's done enough damage," he thought. Then there was Matt "I can't hide his niece from him forever" Jeff sighed. Why couldn't it all be that easy? Just hiding from the world sounded good to Jeff, but his love for wrestling, his family and friends would draw him from the shadows sooner or later. There was Amy. "She's trustworthy' Jeff thought, but I don't know how long she could keep a secret from Matt without cracking and she's so good with kids!"  
  
Amy loved little children. Her face would always light up with a smile when she would hold a fans baby or sister. She thought baby's where the most adorable things in the world. "Apart from Matt" Jeff laughed. Matt wasn't a huge fan of kids, which could pose as a problem. Jeff shuddered again under the freezing water. It was doing it work well though. "Totally numb' Jeff shivered again as the cold water trickled almost too slowly down his back, the way I want it"  
  
He so wished his mind could be numb too. If his mind where numb, it would save him from so many things. It would save him from the fear, the questions he didn't want to know the answers to, and most of all the depression. He would do anything to be saved from the depression. But only one person could save him.  
  
"Matt." he thought, Matt's the only one that can help me" He was beginning to scare himself.  
  
He didn't want Matt.  
  
He needed Matt.  
  
"Matt." Jeff whimpered and the cold water seemed suddenly colder. It pierced his skin like needles. He wanted to scream. The icy water hurt his ashen skin and he broke into sweat. Matt was not there to help him. no one could help him. Jeff's eyes darted wildly around the bathroom. There was no one to help him.  
  
He couldn't hide from the pain any longer. The icy cold gripped his stomach as he doubled over in pain. He stumbled out of the shower towards his bed. His legs gave way, and he feel to his knees. "I thought I got over this!" he cried. Tears stung at his eyes as he crawled onto the bed, his breathing quickening from the effort. He needed help and fast.  
  
Gasping now, trying desperately to get oxygen, he reached out to grab the phone, but his arm felt as though it had been electrocuted. He screamed in pain and in one quick motion, grabbed the phone. With a lot of effort he dialed Matt's cell phone number, collapsing on the bed.  
  
"Please oh please pick up!" Jeff thought through the pain. To his thankfulness, Matt picked up. "Hello?" Matt said. He was in the car with Amy on the way to Raw. To Amy's shock it was Matt that had taken twenty minuets to pick out an outfit. When she asked him why he took so long he muttered something about looking good. "Matt.it's.me" Jeff said as best he could through gasps for air. "JEFF!' Matt cried out hearing Jeff's words, ARE YOU OK?" Amy sat up straight in her seat at the sound of Jeff's name. "Matt.I.really.badly.need.you' Jeff managed to gasp out. Matt could tell there was something wrong. "Jeff where are you?" Matt cried out. Now Amy was really worried. "I.I.I'm." Jeff couldn't say much more. The pain was taking over his speech. "JEFF?" Matt yelled, turning off the road and switching the car off. Amy bolted up. "Matt is he ok?" She asked, worriedly. She would hate herself if anything happened to Jeff.  
  
Matt's reply was a muffled yell of pain. "JEFF!' Matt screamed, tears filling up his eyes, Jeff, I can hear that you are in pain or something but PLEASE TALK, WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked away from Amy. Jeff tried to talk "I'm.I'm.at home" he managed to force out; gasping in shock at the effort simple speech took. He tried again "Tell.Tell.Vince.I.am going to be late" he gasped out, changing his mind quickly.  
  
If Matt and Amy where on the road already and they came back for him, then they would risk getting fired and Jeff didn't want that. "JEFF, I'll come and get you!" Matt yelled. "No' Jeff tried to make his breathing sound less pained and he took a deep breath, it's.OK, I'll be fine."  
  
"Jeff, you sound hurt!" Matt cried, tears forming in his eyes at not being able to help his brother. "I'll be alright' Jeff said, trying desperately to sound assuring through the pain, I'll see you guys later." He didn't have much energy left, and he doubted he was going to make it to Raw at all.  
  
"Jeffro please let me come back for you!" Matt cried, tears dropping down his tanned cheeks. "No' Jeff said, trying to slow his breathing, go ahead. I'll meet you. two. later, K?" "Jeff, please." Matt whispered. "Your dropping out' Jeff said, he could feel himself fading quickly, I love you Matt, tell Ames that too, but I gotta go.now" "JEFF, LET ME COME AND GET YOU!" Matt pleaded. "No, goodbye." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, don't you DARE hang up on me! Jeff, JEFF!" Matt dropped the phone as it beeped. Jeff had hung up or dropped out. Or worse. Matt didn't even know if his baby brother was OK. So many things could have happened. Amy knew something was truly the matter now. She had stayed in her seat, but she could hear Matt's yells. She knew whenever Matt used Jeff's full name, something was wrong.  
  
Finally, she got out of the car and ran towards Matt, standing behind him. "Matt, is Jeffro OK?" She whimpered, scared of the answer. Matt was torn between going back for Jeff and going to Raw. Jeff had said he was OK, but then when had Jeff ever been honest about his health when it concerned others? Jeff probably didn't want to worry anyone or waste Matt's time in coming back, but Matt was his big brother, it was his job to worry about Jeff. As the tears dribbled down his face he whispered, "I don't know Amy, I don't know."  
  
Jeff dropped the phone to the floor with a thud. With the little energy he had left, he crawled under the blankets, and found he was cold and hot at the same time. He began to sweat harder and his head began to throb. This was all too much for Jeff to handle. His throat scorched and his head burned, but he lay there whimpering like a small child longing for its parents. Except Jeff longed for his brother.  
  
He felt his breathing slow down and his head throbbed un- bearably. He whimpered, gasping small breaths of oxygen from the pain, wishing more than anything that the pain would stop. Slowly, Jeff began to close his eyes looking around his room. If Jeff had his way, the baby would have no father. Matt would come and find her though, and hopefully keep her safe.  
  
Jeff whimpered again as his eyes slowly began to close. He had gotten his wish.  
  
Good. Bad. What did you think of the TWIST? Should I keep going or drop it? PLZ you people mean so much to me, be honest, but not to hard on me!!!! When I get about 30- 35 reviews (my aim!) I can keep going, WITH YOUR SUPPORT! By the way, Jeff ruled on Raw, Christian screwed him. I don't always mind Christian but Jeff is BETTER 2 Me!!!!  
  
From Jeffers 


	4. Die Another Day, Hardy, Die Another Day

Hey-low people! Gee, my life is a whirlwind right now! I am SICK of assignments! It seems like forever since I have updated! Anywayz, thank you for all the kind reviews, it means the world to me! This fic is really fun to write, even if the storyline is a little cliché, but who knows where I will take it! I just wanted to say PLZ check out ANY AND ALL stories by Jeff's~NC~BabyGurl and jerichosbabe2007. These ladies have got to be my favorite authors right now and it would mean HEAPS to me if you'd check them out! Also, the first chapter of Teen School by devilangelchick IS UP! YAY! And finally, I want you guys to please check out my fic High school life on the Edge. It has only ONE review (by Jeff's~NC~BabyGurl, oh you are the BEST Lex!) and I'm starting a Mary Sue called Wrestling Boot Camp!!! So if ya want to you can try out and see if you get in! Thanx! Hope you like the story! Ciao! E PS. See Michella? I included ya in the story, even if it was only ya name. Expect 2 see ya self in it * cough * plastic!!! From Shawnie!!! (ignore it!!!! Degenerate thang : P)  
  
Disclaimer: I am negotiating with Eric Bishoff (groan) and Stephanie McMahon about owning Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Lita, but sadly nothing is official yet! * Pout * WHY! But one thing I DO own is the song Matt was hearing in his dream coz I WROTE IT!!! It doesn't exactly have a name, but if anyone has any ideas, if I use the name I will credit you!!!! Thanx much to Kassie who asked what the song was, you are a lifesaver, gurl! K, enough of my ranting, enjoy!!!! Oh and PLEASE don't be scared off!!!  
  
The Imagi-Nation was quiet, maybe quieter than it had ever been before. Normally there was music, usually Pearl Jam, blaring through Jeff's home. Or the sound of chatter and laughing, echoing through the halls of the North Carolina house. But today there was nothing. Not a single sound.  
  
Today marked the death of Jeff Hardy. Today the Jeff everyone knew and loved would be gone forever. Or so Jeff thought. Suddenly, slowly Jeff opened his eyes, but to his complete and utter shock found he was still in his house. "I.I'm.alive?" Jeff said to himself, almost disappointedly. Life just didn't seem worth it anymore. 'But if Fate decides that I have to live, I guess I have to" Jeff said.  
  
He lie there and felt no pain at all. That's how he thought he was dead. Jeff didn't know whether to be thankful or not but decided he should do more than just lay there. He felt the pain slowly returning to his body, and he cursed himself for thinking it would leave so quickly. "I have to go to Raw though' he thought, as much as I don't want to"  
  
He knew he would be questioned for his lateness and absence for the first half of the show. He hoped he didn't have to wrestle. He got up but began to feel dizzy. He slumped on the bed, heaving for breath. "Why me?" he murmured. He decided he had to try and be a bit more optimistic. "It could be worse?" Was all Jeff could think of and somehow he disagreed. He noticed that he was drenched in sweat and the bed was a soaked mixture of sweat and water.  
  
He decided he was going to Raw. "I've already scared Matt to death by the sound of him, so if I don't go to Raw, I don't know what will happen" he grunted in pain, lifting himself from his resting place on the bed. He honestly didn't want to go, he felt so bad. He wanted to just collapse and forget everything, including the pain that plagued his being.  
  
He noticed he hadn't gotten dressed. He grabbed his bags and hoped that Vince wouldn't be too mad at him, but if he was that was Jeff's problem. He quickly changed into his ring attire so he wouldn't have to change when he got to the arena. He was thankful that the WWE was in North Carolina, so Jeff could easily get home. He would go insane if he didn't but in most people's mind he was already insane, so that didn't matter.  
  
He looked at his daughter resting in her crib. He smiled at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked no one. The baby was awake and smiled at Jeff. He gently kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes glittered as Jeff pulled away. "You are starting to grow on me, you know that?' he smiled, and you don't even have a name" He smiled warmly at her. He sighed. "Looks like your coming for a road trip, unless I can find someone to look after you, hmmm" He tried to think of someone who would be willing to look after her on short notice.  
  
"AH-HA!' He yelled in success, dashing into the kitchen and grabbing the phone book. He dialed in the familiar number and waited. "Shane? It's Jeff. Oh, I'm all right. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a (Jeff paused to look at the baby) little favor, but uh-big favor in itself. Uh, I was wondering if you could come over and look after my baby cousin. You'd do that for me? Oh, you rule man! I owe you SO big! Thank you! You'll be here in five, oh you rock! Bye!"  
  
Jeff hung up the phone with a grin and turned to the baby "Now, Uncle Shane is going to come look after you, but don't you go saying anything about who your real daddy is, okay?" Due to the baby's lack of response, Jeff decided that was a "yes dad"  
  
"K gorgeous, I've got to run. I'll be back later hopefully, love ya" he said kissing her on the head. He made his way towards the door and he felt the coldness stabbing at his stomach again. He leaned on the door, supporting himself, grabbing at his stomach and breathing hard. Sweat dripped from his body and he fell to his knees. Suddenly, the baby started crying and screaming. "Couldn't be." Jeff thought as he fought to make his way over to the crib. "It's okay' he soothed and picked up the baby, having to try hard to tear his arm away from his stomach, don't cry, daddy's OK"  
  
The baby soon stopped as Jeff wiped her tears. As soon as she settled down, the doorbell ran and Shane Helms (aka The Hurricane) stood smiling at the door "Hey Jeffro!" he said happily. "Hey." Jeff said, but suddenly doubled over. The pain in his stomach was too much. "Are OK?" Shane asked, rushing to aid his childhood friend. "Yeah' Jeff wheezed, I'm OK, don't worry"  
  
The baby looked as though she was once again going to ball her eyes out, and Jeff cradled her reassuringly. "So this is your cousin' Shane said then frowned, isn't she a bit young to be your cousin?" Jeff tried to think quickly. "She was adopted!" he said, praying Shane would believe him. "Funny that' Shane said suspiciously, looking first at the baby then at Jeff, she looks a lot like you"  
  
"Is it that obvious where related?" Jeff thought to himself, as Shane continued to eye them. "Jeffro, stop looking so nervous!' Shane laughed; you'd think I was interrogating you! I didn't mean anything, but.are you okay?" He said worriedly.  
  
Everyone seemed to worry about Jeff more and more these days. Jeff just noticed that sweat was still dripping down his face from the pain seconds earlier. "Yeah, yeah' Jeff shook it off, I'm okay." "Are you sure?' Shane prodded, you look like your in pain" "Surprising how much I get to hear that' Jeff muttered then answered, I'm okay, really."  
  
Jeff handed Shane the infant. "Bye!" he said kissing his cousin on the head, and hugging Shane good bye, thanks Shane!!" He was surprised at how hard it was to hand his daughter over to Shane.  
  
He limped towards his car, his bag seeming heavier than ever. He jumped into the front seat and turned on the ignition, hoping Vince wouldn't be too mad at him. He turned onto the highway, trying as hard as he could to ignore the pain, the freezing pain, that was beginning to surface once again.  
  
He swallowed quickly and tried to fight the dizziness that suddenly began to rise. Blinking rapidly and fighting the urge to fall unconscious was hard enough without having to drive a car. He began to break out into a sweat and took a second to mop up his forehead with his free hand.  
  
"I have to get there fast' Jeff thought as his head began to throb, why oh why did I bother trying to go to Raw?" He was too far to turn back now and he was almost there. "Just a bit further" he thought. He felt his head begin to pound in the form of a headache.  
  
He moaned quietly to himself "Why is this happening to me?" he cried out. "I know I should pull over but I'm nearly there", he thought, as he started to find hit hard to breath. "At least the pain in the stomach's gone", Jeff thought. He groaned as a pang of pain sparked in his stomach "Too late"  
  
The pain throbbed anew, hard as ever. He yelled out in pain, putting his foot on the pedal. "I have to get there!" He yelled. He tuned a sharp right off the highway; turning towards what he hoped was the arena.  
  
As the pain reached what Jeff prayed was the climax, he scream as everything in him wanted him to ignore the road a grab his aching stomach. "Please, please end." Jeff whimpered, tears brimming his green eyes from the pain.  
  
As though in answer, the throbbing pain lessened. Jeff sighed in relief, though still in quite a bit of pain was almost happy it had cut down a notch. He heaved for breath, trying to get back to a normal pace of breathing.  
  
"Nothing could make this situation worse!" Jeff muttered quietly, even more quietly because of the intense pain he was in. The arena was just around the corner now; nothing could stop him reaching it.  
  
He wasn't sure whether he saw it. He heard the sirens and saw the flashing blue and red lights. "COPS!" Jeff shouted angrily, pulling over to the side of the road, defeated. He opened his door, slamming it angrily and said through gritted as politely as he could through the pain and anger "Gentleman, what can I do you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Amy watched the monitor as The Hardy Boyz music hit. She braided her long red hair, letting it go when she was finished then repeating the sequence again, as she watched he boyfriend walk confidently to the ring.  
  
Braiding her hair when she was annoyed or nervous or anxious seemed to be a pet habit of hers now. She sighed and said to herself "Why couldn't he just let me accompany him to the ring? That would be enough for me!"  
  
She wished so badly to escort her man to the ring, to cheer for him and encourage him, but deep down she knew she couldn't. "He's right, she sighed, I do have to look out for any calls from Jeff, but he knows how badly I love to accompany him to any title match, but I gotta think of Jeff and I think Matt would be way too worried if I where at ring side with my neck and all."  
  
She took a minuet to fiddle with the neck brace that she hated so much. I was so uncomfortable and irritated her constantly, making her neck itch as it rubbed against her. She remembered when she went on the TV show Dark Angel; one of their stunt men had clumsily dropped her, almost fatally wrong in Amy's case.  
  
"I don't know why I bothered going on that dumb show anyway!' she said, slightly annoyed, then I would be down there with Matt right now!"  
  
Sure, Matt had said she had to stay up there because of Jeff, which was true, but she knew that Matt was scared she would get hurt more than she already was. "He's just too macho to admit it!" she laughed.  
She still wished she were wrestling. "I'm not like the other girls' she thought, still watching the monitor intently as Matt stood on the turnbuckle in the ring, I don't like taking time of with an injury, while half of them just take longer time of than they need!"  
  
Some of the other Divas made Amy so angry sometimes. They took their jobs for granted! They where paid to walk around the ring in revealing clothing and cheer on whomever they where at ringside with. Didn't the job description say wrestler, not eye candy?  
  
There where people who had dedicated their whole lives to this sport, people who had given up prominent jobs as attorneys and lawyers, just to have a shot at their dream. People who had gone through everything, just so one day, maybe, just maybe they would get noticed and get a contract with WWE. And these women took DAYS OFF?  
  
Amy shook with silent anger, plaiting her hair more forcefully now. Why was it that none of them could try just a little bit harder on their wrestling skills, instead of their skimpy figures. She took a deep breath to calm herself. They weren't all that bad. Some of the Divas did wrestle. She knew most of the Divas well enough to establish an opinion on them. Stacy Keibler always showed up at an arena smiling, and was always up for a conversation, especially gossip or anything to do with someone's love life. She had always been very nice to Amy and was one of her best friends.  
  
Torrie Wilson wasn't that bad either. She was less talkative than Stacy by a long shot but she wasn't as air-headed as she looked. She was always willing to listen without criticizing, and was always quite cheerful. Molly Holly was always bright and perky, always wore a smile, almost too fake for Amy, but nonetheless she was kind.  
  
Terri was one of the Divas Amy knew better, because Stacy and Torrie had only come recently. Terri was always willing to be a shoulder to cry on, and was always giving advice, sometimes even when it wasn't asked for, but she was nice and friendly towards new comers.  
  
Jacqueline, Ivory, and Chyna knew better than any of the other Divas what being different was all about in a wrestling sense. All three of them where toughed-up tomboys, like Amy, who could wrestle, even with men. Before she was re-united with The Boyz she had traveled with them a lot on the road, and they had often trained and roomed together.  
  
But there was one Diva she couldn't stand. Amy felt her blood boil. Trish Stratus. That no good, bimbo had tried once to steal Matt, but Matt wasn't the problem.  
  
Matt was one hundred percent loyal to Amy, she knew that. But there was one other Trish would most definitely go after.  
  
Jeff.  
  
Trish knew, that with Jeff being so young, he would have fallen hard and fast for her wiles. "In more ways than one" Amy laughed. She should have known Jeff couldn't resist the big brown, soppy eyes, the sweet innocent voice and ever thing else that was just plain Trish.  
  
Amy had remembered when Trish first brain -washed Jeff. She had seen him in the hallway, chatting with the witch herself. She wasn't fast enough to get to him, though, and watched as Trish walked away. She watched Jeff swoon, looking longingly down the hall. She knew she'd have to say something.  
  
"Hi Jeffro" she said, ruffling his then turquoise hair. He had seemed as though in a dream. "Yes" he had answered in a very un-Jeff way, his voice a sickly sweet and almost distant.  
  
Amy frowned at him. "I'm going to be sick" she thought, giving Jeff a dirty look. To her surprise, he had already looked back and cocked his head to the side as if in question, one of the many things Amy found simply adorable about Jeff.  
  
"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"  
  
"Um, nothing." Amy said, taking a stray strand of long red hair and twirling it in her fingers. She scolded herself for not being more assertive in the situation. She was older than him, after all, but the look he gave her seemed as thought he was searching for a reason.  
  
"Who was that?" Amy asked casually, trying to ignore Jeff's gaze. He slowly let it go, and said, trying to hide the mellowness that kept sweeping over his voice "Trish. Why?"  
  
"Trish? As in Trish Stratus?" She gasped as though in disbelief. "Hey, it's not that amazing, okay!" Jeff said, his tone sounding hurt. "Oh, Jeffers, I didn't mean it like that!" She cooed softly, realizing her choosing of words. The melodious sound seemed to settle him easily as he looked of back down the hall- way where Trish was getting some coffee.  
  
"WITCH!" Amy thought, glaring at Trish. "Jeff." she said, spinning him around to face her. "Oh man, what have I done know?' Jeff asked, calmly, if it's about your curling iron, they feel off the table, I swear." "Not that!' she said, hang on, curling irons, JEFF! What did you DO to them!"  
  
"I.I.I, um." Jeff stammered out. Amy burst into laughter. That was another thing she loved about Jeff, how anything he said could seem so very innocent, even when it was obvious he had done something wrong. Maybe that was why nobody could stay mad at Jeff long. He was too sweet, and he didn't even mean to be, that was just Jeff.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jeff asked, clueless to Amy's motive. "Nothing, Jeffers' she said, once again tousling with his hair, you are just too cute!"  
  
"Cute?" Jeff wondered allowed. "Oh, forget it!" She said with a smile. Now onto more important matters. "Jeff, do you, um, sort of . like Trish?" Amy asked, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.  
  
Jeff looked at her oddly. "Yeah, I think she's nice' he said, why?" "Play dumb' Jeff had thought to himself, she's up to something"  
  
"No, no, not that way as in a.' Amy sighed as she used the little kid term she hoped he would understand, like, like way!" "Oh!' Jeff said, uh, yeah, I think she's hot"  
  
Hot. Amy let the words sink in. "How hot?" she asked. "Why are you asking all this?" Jeff asked. "Damn, he's caught on' she thought, well, I didn't expect him to sit in the dark forever" "I just want to know." Amy said, trailing of distractedly, only hoping that would be enough to satisfy his questions.  
  
Jeff's bright green eyes widened. No, Amy thought. "Oh NO! Your not gonna.TELL her, are you?' Amy breathed a huge sigh of relief as he said, please don't Amy! I would DIE of embarrassment!" She laughed and said, "With all the stuff YOU do, I'm shocked you haven't died of embarrassment already!"  
  
"PUH-LEASE Amy!' Jeff whined, I wouldn't do that to you" "That's because you can't' Amy reminded him, I have a boyfriend and I wasn't planning on telling Trish anything.why would I waste my time talking to her anyway?"  
  
She instantly regretted those words as Jeff shot up from his content position on the wall. "What do you have against Trish?" "Nothing!' Amy said, people just don't get along with everybody, OK?" "Okay' Jeff said, resting back against the wall once again, but I know your up to some thing."  
  
"I am not!' Amy cried, trying her best to sound offended, cant I just ask your opinion in a girl?" "Well." Jeff pondered this for a second. "Exactly!' Amy concluded for him, it's only cause I care about you" "Alright" Jeff said hugging her, I believe you, Aimes, I know you do everything for a reason."  
  
"K, I gotta do some training and stuff so I'll catch ya later" she said, heading out the door. Walking down the hallway, she only hoped Jeff had no serious attraction to Trish; she knew that could only lead to one place.  
  
Trouble.  
  
Hey again! I hope my story isn't too boring! I had to end it there coz Amy's trial of thoughts where WAYY too long! Am I the ONLY one that want Jeff Hardy to get to WrestleMania? I mean, what is WrestleMania without ALL of Team Extreme? I miss Lita!!!! My role model NEEDS TO RETURN! Please R&R and by the way, look out for a fic my * mysterious * friend will be posting shortly on MY ACCOUNT! I am so proud! Seriously! She is my best friend so when her story comes up, I'll warn you all and I ask you really nicely to READ AND REVIEW IT! It would mean soooo sooo much to me!!  
  
K, Cya people!!  
  
From Lisola (one of my many nicknames!) 


	5. Soul Reasons

A/N: Hey everyone! It feels like forever since I updated, always! I hate to disappoint people and I hope not too many people are. With devilangelchick, I am picking the cast for "Wrestling Boot Camp" but don't hold your breath and thanx 4 the title devilangelchick!  
  
Lol. I want to tell you people that my friend Amy has posted her fanfic "You've Got to Have a Dream" on my account! PLZ OH PLZ if you are a fan of me, you will ADORE her! I am really disappointed and frustrated with the lack of reviews she got and I know you are all wonderful people and you would be nice enough to review her! PLZ, she is a new comer like me but she has heaps more talent than me!  
  
The story is about Matt and Lita who live in Oz (Australia) and they have been dating for 2 ½ yrs and suddenly Lita is losing Matt to Stacy! She knows she should have taken notice of the signs of cheating and Matt is moving away to Melbourne with Stacy. Lita is a wreck, but with a little help from her best friend Trish and a hot new acquaintance, can she get through it? This is a story about drama, love, comedy, and getting through the hard parts of life with help from your friends. PLZ! I will be over the moon if you ALL take ten minuets to go read her story like you did mine! Enjoy!  
  
PS. Plz check out any and all the amazing thrilling captivating stories by Jeff's~NC~BabyGurl (my idol! PLZ check her out! She portrays Jeff and herself like no other!You rule girl! U r my fave forever! And soo nice 2 me as a new comer!). Devilangelchick (a dear and personal friend, we're foreva!), Heart's Desire ( she is soo nice and gave me an award! YAY you rule!) writie (an awesome writer on so many levels!) and Anikathepen (such a sweet person and captivating fics all the way!)  
  
You people all rule! Thanx 4 all you're support U r the greatest reviewers eva! PPS. These are still Amy's thoughts 2 start with! Disclaimer: Eric, baby (just Hollywood suck up talk people!) return my DAMN phone calls! Whaddaya mean my demands are TOO high? I just wanna overthrow you're job K? Lemme be a wrestler! So I wanna kiss Jeff too much, wouldn't you! Not like that! FINE BITCHOFF! * hangs up phone angrily * Ohm, um nope nothing has changed, I still own NOTHING but myself, my dirty mind, and lots of crazy ideas! WEEEEE.  
  
Amy snapped out of her thoughts for a second, watching the monitor. Matt always looked so confident in the ring. He always looked so in control, so totally calm, so cool in front of millions of fans. Sometimes when her or Jeff would get nervous, he would easily calm them down.  
  
Amy remembered at her first Wrestle Mania, she had been so scared; she began throwing up all the way to the arena. Matt gently took her aside and said it was okay to be nervous, because at such a big event, everyone was. Jeff agreed helpfully and said at one Wrestle Mania, he was so scared he would make a mistake that he didn't even want to leave the hotel room.  
  
Amy knew Matt had always been there for her. She looked at the screen, and watched as a sudden sweat start pouring down Matt's face. A fan would have mistaken it for water, but Amy knew better. She decided to put her thoughts on pause and watch some of the match.  
  
Matt had always been there for them, but would some one be there for Matt? Amy hoped like crazy he was ok, and she knew how much Matt worried over his baby brother.  
  
"He'll be OK' she said quietly, but he seemed so worried when Jeff called, I swear I saw tears in his eyes."  
  
Seeing Matt made her think back to her previous thoughts. She had seen Jeff more than once with that vindictive witch. Amy had been walking down the hallway on the way to the Divas locker room, when she came across Jeff.  
  
And Trish.  
  
She was torn between wether to going up to them or not, but then she noticed it. They where way too close to be talking. "KISSING?" She thought in as disbelief and anger flooded over her. She was right. She watched as they broke every few seconds, and then joined again. She watched as Jeff kissed her hungrily, wanting more and more, maybe even things he knew he wouldn't want. Then Trish took over. Amy smiled smugly "It would kill her not to be in control" Trish bought the passionate giving's to a Holt, deepening the kiss and not letting Jeff's restless lips escape.  
  
He finally agreed, whining a little as the kiss held longer. Amy watched as Trish's tongue darted out quickly, and she whispered something in Jeff's ear. Before Amy could catch her in the act, Trish was gone.  
  
She stormed up to Jeff. "Hello Jeff" she said smiling, too sweetly. "Hi." Jeff trailed off, looking at her sacredly. "Too bad Jeffro' Amy thought, baby bro's been caught"  
  
"Um, I gotta, urm go." Jeff said, clearly uncomfortable and trying to make his escape. In one swift motion, he tried to sidestep her, but Amy quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jeff' she said as he struggled against her grasp, still smiling sweetly, what WAS that?" He gasped in shock as her grip tightened on his arm. "It was.nothin'," he said, trying to free himself. Amy clearly wasn't going to let go, so he stopped his struggle, defeated. "It was SOMETHING' Amy said, he voice become much harsher, I'll ask you AGAIN' her grip tightened more, making Jeff cry out, what was THAT Jeff!"  
  
"Nothing!' Jeff cried, trying to escape, but he knew Amy was determined. "Talk, please Jeff?" Amy asked gently, releasing him. Jeff rubbed his sore wrists and said 'OK, we just sorta met here by coincidence and then we just kissed. that's all."  
  
Jeff could feel her prying eyes burning, searching. "Jeff hon., one kiss wouldn't make you that excited," she said, gesturing down Jeff's body.  
  
Jeff, knowing exactly what she was talking about crossed one leg over the other embarrassedly. Amy watched as he lowered his head. Amy gently pulled his head up to her and saw the red flushed cheeks he had been trying to hide. "Oh Jeff!' she said, laughing, I didn't mean to embarrass you! I'm sorry! Just you looked a little more hot than usual"  
  
Jeff lowered his head a little, his then blue locks falling over his green eyes. "That's OK' he said with a chuckle, gladly excepting the apology, now, must be going."  
  
He began to walk hurriedly down the hallway. "Just run when you get around the corner" he thought hurrying.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Jeff knew Amy had figured it out. He spun to face her, eyes still focused on the floor. "One more thing' she said, coolly walking over to him, Trish said something to you. What was it?" "She said something?' Jeff said, laughing forcedly, um, you know what? I can't remember." "Sure you can' she cut him off, unless you want Matt to know about this."  
  
She smiled triumphantly at Jeff's terrified look. She hated bribery, but she knew Jeff hated to do anything that would make Matt angry. "Oh, please don't do that' he begged childishly, Matt will murder me!"  
  
The look Jeff gave her could have made her cave right there. He was so adorably innocent. He had never really been a bad boy, dangerously extreme, but never a bad boy. But that look. "Don't' she willed herself, this will be over soon, just get what you need" "I will' she challenged, don't test me Jeff, you know better than that"  
  
Jeff sighed. He did know. He knew no amount of whining would work on her, but he swore he saw a look of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"OK' he said, looking at the floor, I, um, can't really say it out loud." "Hmm?' Amy raised her eyebrows, knowing where it was going, whisper" Jeff lowered his head to her ear, whispering slowly. Her eyes widened as he stopped, his cheeks even more red than before. "JEFF!' She cried in shock. "I know, I know but. it was so hot!" he breathed out, panting a little.  
  
"Boy, let me give you some advice' Amy said, don't get too close to her. Just be careful, K?" "Sure!' he said happily, then said quietly, you wont tell Matt, will you?" Amy scoffed it off "Nah' she smiled, your secret, secrets' she said looking down as Jeff blushed, are safe with me. I wasn't going to tell him in the first place"  
  
With that she had walked off, grinning as Jeff stood there dumbfounded, unsure of wether to go after he or not. He let it slide, shaking his head at his blindness, walking inside his locker room.  
  
Amy smiled and saw Matt kick D'lo Brown in the gut. Amy jumped up, yelling "GO MATT GO!" The end was near. Matt signaled for his signature, The Twist Of Fate. He hit it perfectly, to the fans approval and set up the pin. Amy held he breath.  
  
"1.2.3!!!"  
  
"YES!" Amy screamed as the Hardyz music hit. "YOU GO MATT!" She yelled, before dashing out to the gorilla position. "I hope Jeff is OK, he's gonna be so sad he missed Matt win."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff hurriedly signed his signature on the speeding ticket and handed it back to the waiting officers. Instead of angered looks that they should have worn, they had smiles on their faces. "Thank you SO much Mr. Hardy' they both gushed, this is such an honor"  
  
Jeff sighed, still sporting the same smile. Seemed that these two police man where the die-hard wrestling fans. Of course, Jeff had to pay the fine, but instead of taking him in or stripping his license, they asked for a signature and a photograph, and when they found out he was Jeff Hardy he got off easy.  
  
Jeff hadn't noticed he was speeding. "In too much pain" Jeff thought as he gently lowered himself into his car. He had almost hit 90 by the time they caught him and in a 70 zone. Jeff started up his car slowly as he felt renewed pain sting at his stomach. " Here we go." Jeff groaned, as the pain jabbed at his stomach in hot spurts, coming and going as he pulled away. He ignored his seatbelt "I'll be there in a minuet"  
  
The arena was just around the corner and he was almost there to when they stopped him. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to be Jeff Hardy," he thought, wincing as the pain became stronger. He fought the urge to be sick and mentored himself "Almost there."  
  
He was only a few blocks away now, but the nausea was getting worse. Jeff tried to concentrate on the road "Concentrate, you'll be alright."  
  
Suddenly, he found himself fighting to even stay conscious. " Oh no." he said. His vision became spotted as he tried to stop the car, but couldn't find the energy to do so.  
  
The arena. He saw it now, barely. Jeff felt his eyes closing rapidly "STAY AWAKE!" He screamed inside to himself. His head was spinning and felt light. He knew he was going to be sick now. He leaned over the passengers seat, throwing up to his dismay all over his new leather seats. Feeling slightly light headed, he sat back up straight. After a couple of seconds his vision cleared. "Oh NO!" he yelled, sharply turning the steering wheel.  
  
Too late.  
  
Jeff felt the wind get knocked out of him as the car hit the tree. He flung forward onto the dashboard, his whole body slamming into it, with out a seat belt to support him. Even with all the death defying dives he had done from 20-foot ladders, he still found it hard to breath.  
  
The pain was too much. He wondered if his body was still in contact. His breathing came out in short gasps as he tried to breath. "I feel like my lungs are crushed", he thought as pain racked his body to breaking point. He had what he hoped was the last look at the wretched world he lived in for so many years as he slumped on it limply and closed his green eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt closed his eyes as he let Pearl Jam's "I am Mine" wash over him. The song was over quicker than he thought, to his disappointment. "New Intercontinental Champion" Amy said, her fingers running over Matt's belt.  
  
Matt smiled. It did feel good to be a champion again. But he felt guilty; guilty he hadn't told Jeff about the championship match. As Matt pulled the car out of the parking lot he said nervously "Are you sure Jeff wasn't in there? Maybe I should go back and look" Amy put a hand on his arm "Matt, I checked everywhere. He isn't here. He probably at home, making a sculpture, listening to Pearl Jam, playing guitar, being creative, he'll be fine! We'll go straight to Jeffers house and check on him, K?"  
  
Matt nodded, doubtful of her words and pulled out of the parking lot. He finally relaxed and they listened for a while to the radio. To Matt's disappointment, none of them where Pearl Jam, and he laughed when Amy began singing along to Shania Twain's "Man, I feel like a Woman"  
  
Matt knew had Jeff been there he would have sung along with Amy. Matt opened the windows of the car, his ebony locks blowing softly in the wind. "Awe, you look so cute!" Amy smiled, hugging him. Matt chuckled. Amy was a lot like her character Lita in that she was a tomboy and she was Xtreme and things like that, but she could be girly when she wanted too.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot" Matt said as she smacked him lightly on the head. He heard the road report and turned up the radio, listening casually and not taking much notice.  
  
"Bit of a blockage if you're south bound, traffic jam further up on South Gate Road, the roads pretty clear today apart from that. A reported car accident on Gilligan Road near the Civic Arena, but no sign of the incident this far, check up on road reports in half an hour."  
  
Matt flipped the channel bored, scanning until he finally found a Pearl Jam song. He and Amy both sang along quietly with the song. Matt tuned out the song once again and thought back to his brother. "I'm glad it wasn't him in the accident" Matt thought, but something nagged at the back of his mind as he drove back to Cameron.  
  
Something nagging that he was wrong.  
  
Dead wrong.  
  
Hello again! I must annoy you people SO much! Once again PLZ check out "You've Got to Have A Dream" I would be so happy! Now for the questions.  
  
Am I improving? Is this story interesting? Do I portray Amy, Matt and Jeff well? Did you think Chris Jericho looked hot on Raw? (hehe.) I wanna post this fanfiction its Matt point of view and Jeff cheats on Amy (his girlfriend) and she drops him and doesn't know how anyone found out and becomes a wreck. When Matt knows he let Jeff down because of his jealousy will there be dire consequences? Does this sound interesting? WILL YOU ALL READ IT? Do you like Skittlz? Y?  
  
OK, that is it! You don't really need really long answers but you guys and grrls know how much what you all say means to me! PLZ answer honestly (not to harshly though! No Major Flamers PLZ!) Thanx everybody! You guys mean soo much to me! I am happy but sad! I am going to see WrestleMania at the cinemas (yes, now it is at the cinema's in OZ!) but I miss my hockey trials (my fave sport (part from wrestling) in the UNIVERSE! I WANT JEFFY AT WRESTLEMANIA! WAAAAHHHH! K. K see you all and hope U review Amy!  
  
Later From Jeffaz 


	6. Pain Relived, Worries Fueled

A/N: Where did you ALL GO! I'm only joking, but I only got 6 reviews for the last chappie! Oh well, but PLZ come back! Thanx to those who reviewed me Caitlin 714, Heart's Desire (thanx 4 you're support chica and good luck with Why Me? It rulz!) xtremelybold and skittle are # 1 (Awe, Jess U really are the best grrl!) but most of all, A HUGE thanx to my absolute idol Jeff's~NC~BabyGurl and her two friends Court and Hodges (you guys are all so mega sweet! You have no idea how much of a compliment it is to me for that rubbing off comment Hodges and Court!) Keep up the good work Lex, you are the best chica, hope u had fun meeting Matt and Jeff. I wont be shocked if we neva see you again coz I'm sure when Jeff saw you being the sweetie you are, he would have taken you home right there! Make sure to invite me to the wedding!  
  
Enjoy.  
Jeff was barely conscious and he still felt the awful pain. He knew he had crashed. He winced with pain, knowing that his brand new sleek black Corvette would be demolished beyond repair.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his leg and opened his eyes. To his shock he found that the car had flipped upside down after running off the curb.  
  
He winced in pain and saw that his leg was pinned under the front seat. He took a closer look and saw that his leg was twisted in an odd position, his whole leg twist under the seat. He couldn't feel anything in it but the sharp pain that shot up it every few seconds.  
  
He was so scared he thought he was going to be sick. He couldn't feel a thing from his lower body in terms of movement and knew this late that no one was there to help him.  
  
He watched as the back of the car suddenly sparked, a small flame making its way up the car speedily. He couldn't move his leg at all, probably broken, and he suddenly had to try hard to fight the urge to panic and scream out for help.  
  
"Oh God, I'm going to die if I don't do something!" he yelled. He tried to pull himself up with his arms from where he had lain slumped lifelessly on the dashboard.  
  
The sudden movement made him discover a new wound as he saw a large stream of blood wash down his face.  
  
"Now I know I'm going to be sick!" Jeff heaved, trying to crawl to the crushed door. He cried out in frustration as his trapped leg stopped him.  
  
He turned around and started trying to yank it out from under the seat. He yelled out as he tried and tried but soon the pain was too much to bear. The car was crush up against the sidewalk and Jeff felt a sudden fear rising in his throat. If the flames didn't get him, and they where moving swiftly closer, he would suffocate from the smoke.  
  
He didn't bother to fight the hot tears welling in his eyes as the flames licked his legs, burning through his baggy pants and scorching them as he cried out in torment, unable to free his leg and trying desperately to put the flames out.  
  
"It's over' Jeff sobbed screaming as the flames started to engulf his body, I'm sorry Matt, I'm sorry Amy, they will find out about her somehow, my daughter."  
  
Jeff's head spun in the heat as he began to choke on the smog and was beginning to give into the pain. It was too much, it was torture, he wanted it to be over as quickly as possible, and he wanted to die quickly but he guessed not painlessly.  
  
"Why did I have to be the one with the never ending brushes with death' he sighed, giving into the pain and closing his eyes, I guess this will be my last"  
  
The thought of death and how scary it could be had never crossed Jeff's mind before but he found it wasn't as terrifying as he thought. He closed his eyes, his screams being drowned out by the flames crackling, and wished but defiantly for the first time that this could all be over quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He's not HERE!" Matt shrieked, run back down the stairs. "Matt, Matt clam DOWN!" Amy cried, trying to calm down her boyfriend and fight the sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
She had been wrong. Jeff wasn't at home and Matt was freaked out to put it simply and Amy had no idea of what to say. "Where could he BE!" Matt cried, his hands gripping his wavy brunette locks tightly. "What am I gonna do' he thought Jeff could be anywhere!"  
  
"Oh honey, calm DOWN!" Amy screamed to Matt's shock. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him forcefully to face her. "Do you think IM not WORRIED ABOUT JEFF!' She screamed at him, just calm down and we WILL find him OK, I know he's your brother and you are worried but please."  
  
Matt stood there quiet, looking at his feat. Maybe he had overreacted. "Matt, I'm sorry." Amy said just as quietly, look up at him for forgiveness. "No, it OK' Matt said with a caring smile, I just took it a bit too far and."  
  
"No I was wrong!" Amy said, putting a finger on his lips, Jeff is your baby brother and I know how worried you are." Now it was Matt's turn to silence her.  
  
"Ok, we can finish this later but we gotta find Jeff!' he said, now where could he be!" "Hmm' Amy thought, are you sure he's not outside at the motor cross track?"  
  
"Mmmhmm' Matt said, mentally checking it off, hang on, didn't he say he was coming to Raw!' "Yeah!' Amy cried, but surely it wouldn't have taken him this long to get back"  
  
"True' Matt sighed, maybe he just went out to get something, you know how Jeff is. We'll wait here for him, and if he doesn't show, we'll go look for him"  
  
"Ok' Amy said. Seating herself in Matt's lap, I just hope he's OK" she murmured to him.  
  
"Me too' Matt said, distantly me too"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Matt bolted out of the seat, Amy almost collapsing onto the floor. She shook it off and watched Matt.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said quickly, hopeful of hearing his brother's voice.  
  
"Is this Hardy, I mean Matt?" Matt shoulders slumped, it wasn't Jeff.  
  
"Why yes it is' he said as he watched Amy's eyebrows shoot up, how can I help you?"  
  
"I've found you're brother" the raspy voice said. Matt was scared, unsure of how this mysterious yet so oddly familiar person knew the whereabouts of his brother.  
  
Before he could say a word the voice, certainly a male continued " Be at St Andrews Hospital, Riverdale Road in two hours and your brother Jeff will be there, if I find you there a second earlier I will personally see to it that you're brother wont be the only one in hospital, understood?"  
  
Matt gulped at the threat, trying to match voice to face and before he could thank the person and even ask who it was, they where gone.  
  
He dropped the phone to the floor with a thud, staring blankly into space. "MATT!' Amy came up behind him, are you OK!" "Yes' Matt said distantly, I know where Jeff is"  
  
He explained everything to Amy and said nervously "How can I wait TWO HOURS! The guy said that if he saw me their one minuet earlier he would personally see to it that Jeff wasn't the only one in hospital!" "Well you don't even know who the person is' Amy said carefully still shocked by the threat alleged threat, so we can't even tell if he is a potential threat or not, but Matt please don't take the chance" she finished and squeezed his arm.  
  
"I think he was on our side' Matt added reassuringly in case he decided he would indeed have to go, but he only seemed interested in helping Jeff, nothing else. He didn't want money or anything! I couldn't believe it! He must be a real saint, not wanting us to know who he is!"  
  
"Definitely' Amy agreed, but why would Jeff be in HOSPITAL? I thought indestructibility was automatic for him!" "I don't know' Matt said worriedly, but something bad must have happened to him!"  
  
"I still don't know why someone would be soo nice!' Amy pondered, I mean, no money, no sort of recognition, no catch, just disappearing? It all too strange! I think it could be a set up!"  
  
"True but why bother?' Matt argued, there was no money involved, he didn't even say who he was! But there was something so familiar about him, like I knew him from somewhere"  
  
"Maybe you do' Amy said, but we can think about that later. Right now we have to go find our where Riverdale Road is and get ready, we don't know where this is leading us!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
Well, how was this chapter? Any good? I hope U boiz and grrlz out there enjoyed it! I could BELIEVE Jeff or Lita wasn't at Mania! I was soooo sad! At least I got 2 see Matt, and at the cinema too! It was wild! Everyone was booing 4 him cept me my bro and Jess (my friend) I love Rey, but I had to go 4 Matt, good on ya Matty!  
  
By the way, I have a little problem I was wondering if anyone could fix. There is this song on the radio and I love it but I don't know whom it's by and what it's called. It goes something like: Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied. Turns out everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right. Something like that! Anyone's help would be much appreciated; I heard it was by Santana or Aero smith or something.  
  
And now 4 the questions (thanx for answering Mrs. Jeff Hardy, Ur I mean Lex! Lol)  
  
Is this getting better? Am I boring you? What do you think of the Jeff/Trish love angle (on Raw) Do you think the paint makes Jeff looks sexy? Who do you think the guy on the phone was? Should I add Shannon Moore into this story? Thanx guyz that's about it. Gotta go, I have hockey trials & I'm still in my PJs! AHHHHH!!!!!! 


	7. You Don't See Me

A/N: I'M BACCCCCCCKKKK! HAPPY BIRTH-DAY TO ME! Sorry, just I was bared off updating on fan fiction coz of my MARY SUE! AHHHHH! For any one who DID try out, I will see what I can do! Anyway, now I am back and yesterday was my birthday, but my age will remain unsaid (Hint: I am young, OK?) I still don't know where all my reviewers have disappeared to, but thank you to Jeff's-NC-Baby Gurl and all of my other reviewers! My friends are ALL keeping Birthday secrets from ME! Arrrgghhh! The PAIN! Soz, I am a drama queen!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, fabulous, sexy, intelligent, poetic. * Chris Jericho's hits Jeff's Favourite Skittle with a chair for being left out and pouts adorably * OK! Sorry! I'l talk about you next time, K? * Y2J smiles and walks off * . JEFF HARDY! I also don't own the lovely Lita ( Amy), My favourite Super Hero The Hurricane (Shane Helms) or the Marvellous Matt Hardy, I only own Jeff's daughter (who HAS been named now!) and the joke about the living in the Imagi-Nation (that happened to me, my friend devilangelchick and another friend of mine! I didn't get it till it came outta my mouth!) most of the dialogue, and the plot line. Enjoy!  
  
The burning, unbearable pain was the first thing he felt.  
  
The first thing Jeff realized was that he was in fact alive. He wanted to scream, why did life have to keep on tormenting him? "Why me?" was a question he pondered more and more.  
  
Hadn't the flames destroyed him already? He couldn't bring himself to look down his body and see it's tattered remains.  
  
To his shock, the pain lessened as he was lifted from the burning wreckage. LIFTED? "I'm going insane", Jeff sobbed, hang on someone IS rescuing me!"  
  
And sure enough, Jeff could feel someone, whoever it was, sifting him into a comfortable position in his arms. Jeff leaned into his rescuer's chest, sobbing gently, whether of happiness or fear he wasn't sure of.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jeff found his rescuer might not be so holy after all but silenced himself. "Gee, the kid has just been in a car accident and you tell him to SHUT UP! Shows how companionate YOU are!" Another voice said, almost defensively.  
  
The person holding Jeff, most certainly a male, snickered then said seriously "Don't make me hurt you" "I'd LOVE to see you try!" Came the challenger.  
  
"Man, this is getting a bit too weird for me" Jeff thought, snuggling his head further into the warm chest of his savior. "I'm not gonna waste my breath." The savior said shortly. "Fine" The other man said.  
  
Jeff was just about to look up and catch the face of his champion, when he suddenly felt a sickening nausea flow over him, and he struggled out of the other man's arms and fell to his knees, having tried to move on weak legs. Jeff proceeded to be sick as the second man said "Whoa! This kid is REALLY messed up!"  
  
Jeff kept his head down, not saying a word, and throwing up all over the cold pavement. The second man stooped beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
Jeff was grateful for that in the least and almost smiled. Jeff stopped after seeing what he thought was his stomach lining, sickly swallowing the rest of the un-freed vomit.  
  
"Uh! Man, there's blood in this!" The man next to him cried in alarm. Jeff collapsed onto the ground, into his own sick to his dismay. "EEEWWWW!' The smaller man squealed, come on, we gotta get him cleaned up!"  
  
The bigger man, Jeff noticed, had not spoken for a while and Jeff just lay there. He wanted the pain to be over for good, was that so much to ask!  
  
The smaller man did nothing to aid him, and Jeff heard audible footsteps coming towards him. The bigger man lifted Jeff into his strong arms. "Let's get him outta here"  
  
Jeff was about to look up and survey the face of his redeemer, but the sudden pull of unconsciousness was far stronger an urge and he slipped into the darkness without a sound.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh God Oh God Oh God"  
  
That was all Matt Hardy could say.  
  
He had made sure that Amy was long asleep before the worries that tugged at him escaped into the open.  
  
So many things could have happened to him. "Why wasn't I there for him!' Matt shrieked, running his hands through his wavy ebony locks; I should have known he'd try to go to Raw, and now what? He's being held hostage or something by someone who I don't know but seems so DAMN FAMILIAR!"  
  
He began to claw at his scalp in agony. He was supposed to look after his baby brother. "I will die if ANYTHING has happened to him!" Matt cried, sinking onto the couch.  
  
When he had talked to him on the telephone hours earlier, Jeff sounded so sick, so pained, so fragile. "I should have gone back to his place or SOMETHING!" Matt wailed, his hands still running back and forth through his hair.  
  
He felt so.so helpless. Matt wasn't used to that feeling. He was normally the one in control, the one everyone came to for answers, and now. "So useless!" Matt cried, his face crumpling into ragged sobs.  
  
He was never the one that cried. He was always there for the others; he felt it was his duty for him to be strong. "Now I'm letting down EVERYONE!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
He froze at the sound of his girlfriend's footsteps coming down the hallway. When he didn't reply, she questioned sleepily "What's wrong?"  
  
For once, Matt was so thankful for the dark. "Go back to bed Amy' he instructed calmly, I'm fine" Her footsteps retracing their way up the hallway was the answer.  
  
Matt shakily got to his feet and made his way out of his front door, quietly closing it. He ignored the cold morning air nipping at his legs as he strode out, not sure of where he was going. Yet another question was answered as minuets later he found himself outside of Jeff's house. Matt remembered when their friend Shane Helms asked Jeff "Why don't you and Matt go home together?"  
  
Jeff's reply was "Coz Matt's a Daddy's Boy and I live in my Imagi-Nation" They had all burst into hysterics with Jeff wondering innocently what sounded so wrong. "Why would someone so innocent just disappear?" Matt wondered allowed, hoping over his brother's fence and making his way into the dirt bike track in his front yard.  
  
"Oh Jeffro, where are you?" Matt said, hoping for an answer. When one didn't present itself, he continued his way along the track. "So many memories."  
  
Jeff was the world to Matt. They had been through everything together and now. Matt had let Jeff down by not being there for him. "If I knew where he was" Matt sniffed.  
  
Matt would gladly sacrifice anything for Jeff. They where so close, it was almost un-human. People never saw them as brothers always "Who's you're friend Jeff?" or "Is that you're cousin Matt?" Even Bubba Dudley had said, as many other people did, that he saw no resemblance what so ever.  
  
But that's what made them special, so different. They where so different and yet so very alike. There bond was something that nothing could destroy, love jealousy nothing in the universe could break their feeling for one another.  
  
Matt finally got to the back door of Jeff's property and found to his shock that it was open. Suspiciously, Matt turned the knob and went inside.  
  
He made his way through the living room when he swore he heard noises and couldn't believe what he found.  
  
"SHANE!" Matt cried in shock as he saw his childhood friend sitting in his brother's living room. "MATT!' Shane cried, jumping up with a start, huh, huh.what a surprise!"  
  
"What are you doing in Jeff's house?" Matt asked, suspiciously eyeing Shane. "Ur.. he. ah. asked me to watch it for him' Shane said, he didn't say why, but I think he went to Raw and he needed me to mind your."  
  
"RAW!' Matt shouted out at the discovery, then looked at his watch, oh! Shane I really gotta go! Jeff is in hospital and I gotta go get him, I said I was gonna leave early to get him coz I couldn't go earlier, thanks"  
  
Matt saw the shocked and partially confused look Shane was giving him and said hurriedly "I'll explain later, K. Gotta run, CYA!"  
  
And with that, Matt raced out of Jeff's back door, bolting over the fence and tearing down the street, with Shane watching from the window speechless.  
  
"Hey, don't you wanna see your cousin?' Shane asked, holding the baby (Jeff's daughter) up from her position on the floor and cradling her in his arms, you didn't even say goodbye! Whassupwitdat?!"  
  
Phew! So close! Well that is it 4 now! PLZ OH PLZ review! Reviews are what keep me going and without them, I feel unloved! So if you care about me, REVIEW! I haven't had reviews in so long! Thanx y'all  
  
xxxStriderxxx 


	8. Dedicated To Jeff Hardy

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it has been a while just reviews have been really slow.  
  
First, I want to comment on Jeff Hardy leaving/getting fired from the WWE. This has really affected me hugely, you have no idea. I only found out yesterday and I was so sad. I have written three poems about it and I guess the only way to get my feelings out is on paper. I cannot believe that Jeff is gone. I love the man to pieces and I couldn't handle it, not know. But just for the record, if Jeff CHOSE to leave the WWE himself, than I say good luck in whatever you are gonna do baby, reach for the stars like I know you can and your real fans will love you no matter what. I also believe that ANYONE annoyed at JEFF for leaving/getting fired was never a fan in the first place. We all love him and he will be missed and hopefully someday he will return to the WWE so from now on, this story is dedicated to Jeff Hardy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the bottled tears in my eyes, the plot the storyline and the dialogue and my strong feelings for Jeff Hardy, which for the most part have NOTHING to do with this story! Well, I only own Jessica (she is my friend, but as a character I created her MUHAHAHA!) Soz Jess, but you belong to ME!!!  
  
Come Undone  
  
Jeff slowly felt his eyes begin to open and found himself in a car.  
  
He blinked trying to make out his surrounding, but the pounding headache that had just surfaced prevented him from doing so. He let pain win that round and stayed lying down in what he guessed was the back seat.  
  
The two men in the front must have heard him move because the one in the passenger's seat whispered "He's awake!" "Too soon' the other man growled, maybe I should go back there and punch him back to dreamland"  
  
Jeff stiffened at that while the other man defended "NO! For crying out loud NO! Man, the only way you EVER try to sort ANYTHING out is VIOLENCE! Couldn't you try a more POSITIVE approach for once?"  
  
"Like what, praying to God about it, Christian Boy?" The other man snapped. The other man silenced in thought and said, "Well, it's worth a try!"  
  
The man at the wheel growled in response and turned his attention back to the road. "Humph! Someone didn't get what THEY wanted for Christmas last night!" The smaller man sniffed.  
  
There was silence for a while after that, except for the threatening looks the man at the wheel was sending the other man. Jeff was trying so hard to see whom they where, his eyes begun to hurt was but it was so dark.  
  
"Where are they taking me?' He wondered, how long have I been unconscious for? And more importantly, are they trying to help me or get rid of me?"  
  
Jeff shuddered at that last thought. "If they try, I'm NOT going down without a fight!" He thought confidently.  
  
"Is he awake still?' The guy in the passenger seat's voice rang out through the silence. "Kid, are you awake?"  
  
Jeff found his throat was suddenly dry and didn't know whether to reply or not. "WELL!" The driver's voice boomed, making Jeff jumped. "Yes!" He said quietly.  
  
"Man, you don't have to scare the kid half to death!" The defender in the passenger's seat said. "Why don't I just kill him now and put him out of his misery?" The driver suggested unhumourously.  
  
Jeff stiffened again. Maybe he had the wrong impression about his savior after all.  
  
The car suddenly swerved hard to the right and Jeff's head banged against the car door from his laying position. "OUCH!" He cried out. "So he still has SOME life left in him," The driver growled as he stopped the car.  
  
Jeff's injuries where still open and the back seat of the car was soaked in blood. Jeff still felt all the pounding pain from each and every burn, each slash and having his head banged against the car wasn't helping.  
  
The smaller man tied a blindfold around Jeff's eyes. "GET OFF ME!" Jeff screamed with renewed energy. "Sorry' the man said quietly, but you can't know who we are, not now"  
  
Jeff was about to turn around, no matter how nice the person had been, and punch then hard in the face when felt his sight fading once again. He cursed himself for his love of darkness as he once again slipped into the welcoming darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Name?" The lady at the front desk drawled.  
  
"Jeff Hardy"  
  
Matt said the name quickly and prayed to God that Jeff was there. He had been waiting all night for the chance to see his brother and now him and Amy had finally arrived.  
  
They had gotten lost in the unfamiliar area of Charlotte, South Carolina ("SOUTH CAROLINA!" Matt had screamed) and it had taken them what seemed like forever to find the desired destination, getting lost through all the dead ends and back streets.  
  
It two hours to get there, and Matt was happy they had left home early. He looked at his watch and tried to regain his breath.  
  
It was exactly the time they were meant to meet Jeff here. Matt felt his breath catch in his throat as the lady said "Hardy, Hardy, ummm." It was almost too much for Matt to bare. Finally she boredly " Room 217"  
  
Matt didn't even thank her, his feet where moving so fast. He dashed down the hall and up the flight of stairs, skidding on the linen floor as he stopped in front of room 217.  
  
He shoved the door opened and almost toppled in, grabbing onto the door for support. He gasped in awe as he looked down at his brother's sleeping form, the ever-growing knot in his stomach tightening to an unbearable extent.  
  
His body was torn and battered. His forehead was bandaged thickly and his leg bound in plaster. His body had traces of torn skin and deep fleshy open wounds that made Matt's stomach lurch. Bruises and cuts trailed along his form and his clothes where torn. This all looked so bad Matt wondered how Jeff was still breathing.  
  
"Jeff" Matt said, his voice small and filled with pain. Jeff's green eyes slowly opened at the sound of his name, the brightness of the room blinding his vision. "WHERE AM I!" He yelled, bolting up and yelping out in pain at his momentarily forgotten wounds.  
  
"Jeff!" Matt cried, running towards him and taking his little brother up into his arms. Tears slid down his darkened features as he whispered "Are you alright"  
  
"I.I'm not sure" Jeff stuttered out. "Oh Jeffers, god I was so worried, I am so sorry for not being there for you" Matt said cradling his brother's head in his arms and kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
Jeff pulled back, rather shocked at that loving gesture from his brother. Matt looked a little embarrassed himself and stuttered out ineptly "Oh, Jeff. I . I didn't mean anything like that. sorry"  
  
"Oh no, that's ok' Jeff stammered, I'm just.just not used to it" He paused then continued with the smallest of smiles ".actually. I.I. kind of liked it"  
  
Jeff leaned forward and his lips brushed against Matt's for a moment. The two brother's felt a sudden hot electricity pulse through their bodies.  
  
Almost the second it started, it ended. Jeff tore away, his breathing quickening, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Matt stood there slightly astounded, a piece of hair fall over his face so he could lick his newly kissed lips and his mouth wide open.  
  
"I. I. Oh My God. I. I am SO sorry!" Jeff cried, his chest rising quicker as every second passed. "Why did I have to go and do THAT!" Jeff screamed in his head.  
  
Matt didn't have time to answer as the doctor came in. "Mr. J. Hardy?" she asked. "Yea that's me" Jeff said shakily, still shocked of him kissing Matt. "We have to perform some tests now" She said kindly.  
  
Matt looked the doctor up and down. She was fairly short and stunning attractive with shoulder length curly black hair. He skin was dark and she had deep captivating eyes. She wore a kind smile and was very thin and athletic looking and looked about 23.  
  
"Tests?' Jeff asked, where am I?" Matt tried to silence her but she said " In St Andrew's Hospital"  
  
"HOSPITAL!" Jeff cried. Both Hardies hated hospitals ever since their mother had died. Matt had trouble bringing himself just to enter this hospital, hospitals just felt so full of sorrow, it sucked the life out of all of those still living. But because of his leg and the door being barred by the rather frail looking doctor, Jeff stayed put, his head whipping round quickly at his new surroundings.  
  
"Now' the doctor said, slapping a file into the still shocked looking Matt's hands, my name is Doctor Donson and I am going to be Jeff's doctor for the time he will be spending here" She winked at the brothers " I am also a HUGE wrestling fan and I think you guys and Lita rock"  
  
The brother's smile, but they said nothing to each other, there had been an awkward silence since the kiss, but Matt desperately wanted to talk to Jeff. At least the doctor seemed nice enough.  
  
"In that folder is a list about Jeff's medical status right now, and it isn't looking too good" She said with a sympathetic look in Jeff's direction.  
  
Matt quickly flipped open the record before Jeff could protest. Matt's brown eyes widened as he scrolled down the list. "Second degree burns, multiple scars, cuts and bruises' he read aloud, his voice becoming increasingly alarmed as Jeff slumped defeated, gashed forehead, fractured leg, multiple wounds!"  
  
The doctor nodded in response, Jeff didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk he was still at war with himself, debating why he had kissed his brother like he had.  
  
"Doc, how long will it take for Jeff to get outta here?" Matt asked after a pause. The doctor said shortly "We are not one-hundred percent sure yet, he looks pretty bad from what I can see"  
  
"Will he be able to wrestle?"  
  
"Definitely not"  
  
Jeff groaned in response to that. All that pain, all the injury, which was hardly his fault, and now he had to pay for it by not being able to do his JOB! "Great, just great" he muttered.  
  
"When can he start wrestling again?"  
  
"Depending on how his rehab goes I."  
  
"REHAB?" Jeff cried, cutting her off. "Yes, rehab' she said quietly, as though she hadn't wanted this either, if it goes well, a couple of weeks' Jeff winced at the thought as she continued, if it goes badly, a couple of month to a year"  
  
"A YEAR!" Both brothers cried. "Yes, sadly' She said as Jeff howled in frustration, but don't worry. You are physically fit and that alone will help the rehab situation swing in your favor"  
  
Jeff smiled at the hidden compliment, but still couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the kiss he couldn't get it out of his head. It had been so.so beautiful and immorally wrong at the same time.  
  
He was cut off from his thoughts when the doctor said "Urm, Mr. Hardy?" "Yes?" they both replied. "Ur, I mean." She said, awkwardly pointing in Matt's direction. " That's OK, just call me Matt," he said with a smile. "Ok. Matt' she said smiling as her cheeks grew red, uh, I think it's about time you left, the other Mr." "Just Jeff" Jeff said with another smile. "Jeff' she said, needs some rest now, but you can come back later if you'd like"  
  
Matt nodded, his tongue once again caressing his pink lips. "Ok' he said finally, I'll see you tomorrow" He walked out with his head down, trying not to show his flushed cheeks. The kiss had been so warm and he could have sworn it was.passionate. "Bull' Matt thought, you're making it up. I have to know why he did it though"  
  
Jeff felt his cheeks burn shamefully as he looked down the hallway from his bed. He didn't fully know himself why he had kissed his brother that way, he had just got lost in the moment. Whatever the reason, Matt would hate him for it, he knew it.  
  
Jeff sighed and turned to the doctor " So Doc can you tell me how exactly I got here? I know it sounds strange but I was."  
  
"Unconscious' she finished for him, by the way, you can call me Jess" She finished with a small smile. "Ok, Jess' he said with a smile that made her swoon slightly, so you're a wrestling fan, huh? Who do you like best?" "I think that you and Matt and Lita all rock' she said, sounding more like a kid than an adult, but I really love Shawn Michaels!"  
  
"Understandable' Jeff said with a grin, most people do" "Meeting you is really amazing though' she said quickly, I've always wanted to meet you guys, now I've met Matt and Jeff, is there any chance of Lita coming in here?"  
  
Jeff laughed "Actually yeah' he said with a smile, she'll probably be up here later on today" "WOW!' Jess cried, her eyes glittering, this is all TOO awesome!" She grinned shyly at Jeff "Is there any chance. you can.urm. sign something for me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure" Jeff said smiling warmly and taking the T-shirt from the doctor. He signed with the names he gave her and gave it back obligingly.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a smile. Jeff frowned and said "Your not from around here, are ya? I can tell by your accent, most of us are Southerners"  
  
"No' she said with a shake of her head, I'm actually South Africa, but I'm from Sydney, Australia. I moved here for work and look who I get to meet!" She smiled her pearly smile and said, "My friends are all wrestling fans, and they would be soo jealous!"  
  
Jeff grinned. "Now get some rest' she said with a smile, I'll come and check up on you later, get some sleep" She made her way to the door and turned the light out as Jeff got comfortable in the darkness.  
  
"Oh Yeah!' she said turning the light back on, Jeff groaning from getting blinded, there was this note for you from the guy that bought you in here" She threw it to him and walked out.  
  
Jeff looked at him for a moment and tore it opened, eager to see who his rescuer had been.  
  
Kid, you where lucky we found you when we did. Don't think that I am always gonna be able to be there for you like that. But I am looking out for you, so please keep my work low and stay out of trouble instead of drawing it to you! All the money is paid, yada yada. I will reveal myself in due time but for now just keep the trouble to a low, or I'm gonna have to kick yo ass for wasting my time.  
  
Jeff wasn't any more comforted about this and was still very confused, but shrugged it off. "I'll figure it out later" he thought and fell asleep.  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I am not really into the mood for writing right now, but it seems to be the only way I can express myself. And another thing. I am STILL gonna be JEFF'S FAVOURITE SKITTLE! Coz regardless I love him to pieces still. So PLZ review, I get so little reviews and stuff so yea and tell me what ya think of Jess, I am sure she would be DYING to know. Just missing Jeff.  
  
~Jeff~Fan~4~Life 


	9. Inner Battles

A/N: I am back once again. Still reviews are very very snails pace slow and I thank you my loyal reviewers including my newest Sapphire Espeon, for reviewing me. If you know anyone who is reading this story and hasn't reviewed in a while PLZ tell them to! I am back at school and everything is plain and rather boring without Jeff Hardy. Sorry, but I am NOT getting over this is a hurry. I hope you enjoy this and I will update soon and shout out to Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl and to other eXtreme fans of Jeff Hardy, I feel your pain, but as Jeffro once said (on Hardy Boyz Leap of Faith, the greatest DVD in the universe) "he will prevail, he will survive. Life will go on"  
  
Disclaimer: Tell me I do not look like Eric Bitchoff and Vince O'Mac coz if I do I will shoot myself right now! In other less violent terms, I do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Shane Helms (aka The Hurricane) or our NEW addition to the story, Shannon Moore.  
Jessica stood at the door at 6:30 the next morning and looked at Jeff concernedly. "Poor guy' she thought, he's been through a lot"  
  
She heard a voice call down the hallway and closed the door reluctantly, making her way down the hallway to one of the other doctors. After all she was only an apprentice and was very unfamiliar with the hospital and its "ropes" they where different than the hospitals in Australia where she had formerly worked at.  
  
A smile played on her lips as she smiled at the news from the other doctor. "Thank you, I'll tell him", she said with a smile, jogging quickly back down the hallway to Jeff's room.  
  
Jeff thrashed around in his sleep, his hair tossing about on the pillow, mumbling something and turning from side to side. Jessica listened and then to her surprise was able to distinguish the sound.  
  
Moaning.  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrows in surprise. Moaning? Why would he be moaning? She shook her head "I am probably mistaken" she thought and walked into the room. "Jeff?"  
  
"HUH!" Jeff bolted upright, panting and looking at the doctor. "Are you alright?" Jess asked with a bit of alarm. Jeff tried to calm his breathing as he said, sleep still evident in southern accent " Urm. yea, I'm OK, just.a dream. it's nothing, really"  
  
Jessica nodded, her mind not decided on wether he was telling the truth or not. She nodded, deciding she would believe him. Her face brightened as she remembered the good tidings she was to bring to him.  
  
"Oh yea!' she said, with the warm smile that usually made him feel so comfortable, I came to tell you that your friend Amy is gonna come and pick you up in about twenty minuets to take you back to your place to gets some clothes and stuff to last you a couple of days"  
  
Jeff nodded as she made her way out, sighing at the fact that this was not a chance of escape. When he finally calmed down his rapid breathing, he found that his clothes where all soaked with sweat. He wiped his brow and fell back into the pillow.  
  
"What a dream" he thought. But why did he dream it? It was so erotic and even worse, it was about his own.. Jeff groaned in remembrance. "My own brother' he thought, Matt" It had felt so felt so.good.  
  
"How can you THINK like that!", Jeff screamed to himself. The dream had been so full on, it was so lustful. Jeff could almost feel Matt's hands trailing, scrapping down his naked body. He could almost hear Matt's dirty whispers in his ears, whispering sweet nothings to his little brother, his baby brother.  
  
It was so wrong, but to Jeff it felt so right.  
  
It was so perfect and then he had woken up moaning, panting, wishing that Matt was there to still stroke him as lustfully as he had in the dream.  
  
"Stop it, STOP IT!" Jeff cried, clawing at his skin until it bled. He calmed down, looking at the blood and turned and sobbed gently into the pillow, leaving a large wet patch. "Why am I thinking like this!' he cried tormented into the pillow, I am STRAIGHT!"  
  
He got up slowly, stroking his hard member gently and sobbing, and went and had a shower.  
  
After a while a voice came through the door. "Jeff? It's Amy. Can I come in?" "Yes!" Jeff called, trying to shun out his sadness and confusion with happiness.  
  
She walked in, her red hair swishing gently on her shoulders. He was clad in only a towel and her breath caught in her throat as she walked in and saw his nearly fully naked body. It would have been beautiful if she weren't so fiercely loyal to her boyfriend.  
  
"Sorry' he said sheepishly, looking down to make sure his hard member was not what was drawing her attention to him, I thought you wouldn't mind"  
  
"Oh no!' she said, getting her voice back, its just I haven't ever see you like that. Jeff, Matt told me everything that happened. You don't look in too good shape"  
  
Her voice was lost and her face was white as she looked at Jeff. "What?" Jeff asked. "We have to go," she said hurriedly, leading him out to his confusion.  
  
They made their way to the Imagi-Nation in silence. Jeff felt a sudden feeling of dread cloud over him and though he should have been happy to be home, when the red sports car pulled into the drive- way he wasn't so sure of what to expect.  
  
He and Amy walked inside in silence. Inside he found to his shock that himself, Matt and Amy were not alone. There other friend Shannon Moore lifted his head as Jeff entered and sent a sympathetic look towards his best friend but said nothing.  
  
"Hey, wow' Jeff said, the sense of worry flushing through him again, he felt as though he had done something wrong, what are you doing here Shan?"  
  
Shannon said nothing again due to the silencing look Matt gave him and looked up at Jeff with sorrowful eyes, tinted slightly with anger.  
  
Now Jeff knew he had done something wrong, but what?  
  
Jeff whirled around to face his older brother. "What's going on here?" Jeff asked, looking at his brother with a confused and serious frown.  
  
Matt shifted from his position on the couch next to Shannon and Amy gave him the same look Shannon had. It meant trouble. "I didn't request you're absence from the hospital to get you clothes' Matt said sternly, looking serious but apart from that, his face showing no emotion, I needed you for something else"  
  
Matt's tone was beginning to scare Jeff and Jeff wished he had some sense of security to lean on. "Explain this" Matt said, his voice frosty, as he opened a door and out walked Shane, cradling Jeff's daughter.  
  
Jeff felt his jaw drop and thought he was going to be sick. "Sorry Jeff, I don't know what all the fuss is about' Shane said worriedly, I mean, I just asked Matt if he wanted to see his neice and he said what niece and I showed him and." He trailed off at the look on Jeff's face.  
  
Jeff should have known, he wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. "I cant BELIEVE I forgot about Matt!' he howled in his mind, if Matt knew I was missing obviously the first place he was gonna look was my HOUSE!"  
  
"Matt.please." Amy began.  
  
"Explain' Matt said commandingly, taking the child from Shane's arms and holding her up by the neck, where did you get this child from and what are you doing with her!"  
  
"DON'T!" Jeff screamed, making everyone but Matt jump, hurling himself towards Matt and grabbing the crying baby from his arms and cradling her gently, whispering softly.  
  
"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!" Matt screamed as Amy tried to calm him down. A number of things happened next, the baby burst into tears, Shane stood looking more confused than anyone and Shannon looking up in alarm at this drama.  
  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs. Everything seemed to freeze after that.  
  
So, know they know about Jeffer's baby girl (not to be confused with the wonderful Jeff's-NC-BabyGurl) what will happen next? * cheesy "dumb dumb!" music plays with Raven muse at the speaker * thank you Scott *leaves* I really love feedback of you guy and will update as SOON as I get about 70 reviews! So remember, your presence is present (don't worry, I am still debating the meaning with myself, it is on the Lita It Just Feels Right DVD) and PLZ review. If you have any questions about the story or anything like that, feel free to e-mail me or review.  
  
(P.s Review such as "When are you gonna update?" will not be included in the tally up to 70!)  
  
~Jeff~Fabn~4~Life 


	10. Missundaztood

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Skittles back. tell some men! Haha! You like? Anyway, I am BACK and sorry for not updating for a while. Thanx by the thousands for the reviews! 72!!!! I LOVE you guys! You are all angels (and devils, of which I am one of! Hehehe!) The response about The Kiss was smaller than I thought, but you cant win 'em all!  
  
Disclaimer: You ladies know the drill. I do not own anyone 'cept my Aussie self and a Team Extreme poster!!!! Oh and I STILL own Jessica (though she isn't in this one) and she is NOT happy about it!  
Shannon rose from the couch and was the first to speak. "Your.your.daughter!" he cried.  
  
Jeff nodded, realizing it was to late to take back what he had said, sinking into the couch and trying hard not to sob.  
  
Matt stood speechless. Never in his life had he been more astounded, he simply had nothing to say. Had his jaw not been attached it would have dropped through the floor.  
  
Shane spoke next as Shannon walked to over comfort Jeff. "But.but you said she was your cousin!" "I KNOW!' Jeff spat, as if hearing his own words where poison to his ears, GOD I KNOW WHAT I SAID! ; He shook of Shannon's attempt to comfort him and whimpered, I know what I said but I cant take back ANYTHING!"  
  
"Jeff.with.who?" Amy asked, the shock in her voice evident as it was in everyone else's faces. Jeff's sigh was mixed with pain and fear. "It was.it was. with.Trish Stratus"  
  
The whole room gasped as Matt finally found his tongue. "WHAT THE HELL!' He screamed as loudly as he could, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! DAD IS GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The noise was blood curdling and made Jeff's final weak defense crumble as he burst into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!' Matt yelled, walking towards him, tears welling in his own brown eyes and spilling freely down his now pale cheeks, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO DAD! TO YOURSELF!"  
  
Jeff sobbed harder and sunk further into the couch as Amy ran forward and took the baby from Jeff's arms. He didn't even fight to give her up, he just let her go, lowering his head into his knees.  
  
He could feel Matt standing over him know and looked up with pleading eyes filled with once restrained tears as he choked out "Ma..Matt. I-I-I'm.sor" Jeff's finish was a loud cry as Matt struck him hard across the face and yelled "SHUT UP!"  
  
Amy, Shannon and Shane all looked at Matt in horror. They had never seen him hit his brother like that before. Amy stood up and yelled "HOW CAN YOU HIT HIM LIKE THAT! MATT THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!"  
  
"Can't you see what he's done!' Matt said, lowering his voice considerably, he's gone SLEEPING AROUND WITH THAT LITTLE WHORE AND NOW HE'S GOT A KID! I cannot BELIEVE what a SLUT my own baby BROTHER is!"  
  
Jeff howls where louder as Amy slapped Matt hard across the face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JEFF THAT WAY! That is DISGUSTING!"  
  
Matt holding his red cheek, still recovering from the slap yelled "HE IS THE DISGUSTING ONE! HE ISN'T EVEN MARRIED TO HER AND NOW HE HAS A DAUGHTER!"  
  
"Matt, we don't even know the full story!" Shane cried, trying to restore some order as Shannon tried to comfort the wailing Jeff.  
  
"What more is there to KNOW!' Matt snapped at his childhood friend raising his voice once again, my BABY BROTHER has WRECKED HIS CAREER.. HIS LIFE BECAUSE HE IS A SLUT!" Jeff sobbed harder until Shannon was trying desperately to stop Jeff from hyperventilating, tears pricking his own brown eyes.  
  
"Matt, stop this" He said, his voice sounding small and timid. "NO!" Matt cried. He looked at Jeff with an icy stare and yelled as loudly as he knew how "YOU DISGUST ME JEFFREY NERO HARDY! I AM ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!"  
  
Jeff looked up at Matt, his eyes widening in realization of what his big brother, his hero had said. Everything seemed to freeze for a second as they looked at each other. Time suddenly un-froze and Matt recoiled, thinking about his words. Tears cascading down his face, Jeff stood up and blindly ran out the front door, leaving the baby in Amy's hands.  
  
"Jeff, come back!' Matt yelled, covering the fear in voice with anger, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"  
  
Jeff limped out as fast as he could, not daring to slow down, tears pouring down his cheeks, splashing onto his shirt and clothes. "LIFE IS OVER!" He yelled, running blindly down the hill to the Volcano.  
  
Matt was a huge part of his life and now Matt hated him. Jeff couldn't even feel his feet pounding the soft ground as he tried to run, failing because of his injured leg. Not paying close attention to the ground, his bad foot got caught on a root.  
  
He yelled out in pain, falling heavily to the ground. He lay there sobbing. Where was he going to go! That was his own house he had just run away from! "Dumb ass' Jeff cursed himself, getting sorely to his feet, but I couldn't have stayed there any longer while they where all there"  
  
He tried to stand on both his feet evenly but found he couldn't put any pressure on his bad leg. Grunting, he pushed down on it, tears jumping into his eyes from the pain as he stumbled along into the small woods at the back of his house.  
  
Back at the house, no one had said a word. Matt's jaw was still levitating just from the floor and no one had said anything. They where all too shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"I'm going after him"  
  
Everyone turned to see whom the brave voice belonged to and found to their ever-increasing shock that it was Amy. "Leave him!" Matt ordered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shannon and Shane gasped at Amy's rebelliousness against her own boyfriend. Matt turned to look at her with a hardened look "What?"  
  
"I said NO MATT!' She cried out, her eyes burning hot, you don't OWN me! You CANT tell me what to DO! I am going after JEFF"  
  
She gently handed a surprised Shannon Jeff's daughter and stormed towards the door. Shane never thought he would see someone so brave against Matt.  
  
She was stopped as Matt grabbed her arm. "Your not going ANYWHERE!' He yelled, trying to gain some control over her, leave him! He deserves EVERYTHING he gets!"  
  
"No Matt!' she cried, tears filling her hazel eyes, no! He DIDN'T! I can't believe how you treated him! That's AWFUL Matt! NO ONE deserves to be treated that way! You'd think he'd murdered someone! I am DISGUSTED WITH YOU! Do you hear me!"  
  
To add to Shannon and Shane's shock, Matt lowered his head, as though he was being talked down by a teacher or parent. Shane and Shannon's eyes widened until they thought they would pop out. Lita? Talking down to MATT!  
  
The baby burst into tears. Shannon almost dropped her he was so scared and looked around nervously. "Oh baby!' Amy cried, shoving past Matt and sweeping the baby out of Shannon's arms and into her own, it's OK!"  
  
Shannon let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch. Shane watched as the baby stopped crying and snuggled warmly into Amy's chest. "You have a way with kids' Shane observed, I think she like you! That, or she likes your."  
  
"Don't even go there!" Amy said threateningly. Shane shrugged awkwardly "Just an idea!" He muttered with a giggle. Amy looked down at the child that now lay sleeping in her arms and a warm feeling washed over her. She had always wanted a child, but she was sure if Jeff where going to abandon his baby, which she knew he wouldn't have, he would have done it long ago.  
  
His baby  
  
It felt odd thinking of Jeff as a father at such a young age. Maybe that was why Matt had overreacted the way he had. Either way, Amy knew there would have been a better way to handle the situation.  
  
Matt was still standing with his eyes glued to the floor; he hadn't said one word since Amy yelled at him. Amy looked at the child, then Matt, then at the door. How was she supposed to get Jeff now?  
  
"I'll go" a small voice volunteered, as though reading her mind. Amy tore her eyes away from the child and looked to see it was Shannon. "I think I should be the one to get him," Shannon said. Amy knew that Shannon was Jeff's best friend.  
  
"That is' Amy said coldly, if Matt still doesn't feel man enough to talk to Jeff himself!"  
  
Shane and Shannon "oohed" loudly and Matt angrily stamped into Jeff's room. "Well, looks like he isn't ready to face his own brother" Amy said quietly with a polite snort.  
  
Shannon nodded and raced out of the front door. He had no idea of which direction Jeff had headed but decided to follow his instincts and ran down towards the Volcano.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff collapsed on the ground, gagging from running so hard and gasping for breath. He fell to his knees, his head down, his hands strangling his blonde hair.  
  
"This is ALL MY FAULT!" He screamed into the silence. Who else's fault would it be? Jeff was prone to the ground, sobs racking his body, as he trembled terribly, his chest heaving for un-claimed oxygen.  
  
"If I only hadn't been so STUPID!' He wailed, clawing at his head, then THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" With that, Jeff fell face first into the ground, tearing wildly at his body.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
Jeff bolted up from the dirt, looking around wildly. The voice, sounding scared beyond belief, belonged to Shannon, who was running hastily towards Jeff, bounding gracefully over the thickets.  
  
"Shannon, ITS ALL MY FAULT!' Jeff wailed, tearing at ever inch of his skin that he could get at, I FEEL SO DIRTY!" Shannon ran forward to comfort his friend "Jeff STOP!" Shannon cried in a panic.  
  
Jeff stopped and lay on the ground, gasping as the sharp pain in his stomach reared its ugly head.  
  
"Jeff, are you OK!" Shannon cried, dropping beside his pained friend. "Fine' Jeff managed to wheeze out through the blinding pain, just peachy"  
  
"Please come back to the house!' Shannon begged, getting on his knees, we can sort this out. we just." "No Shan!' Jeff cried, trying to veil the pain, its N0T that easy! He.he isn't gonna forgive me."  
  
Jeff broke off, trying to stop the tears from spilling down. "Jeff look at me" Shannon said, his voice soft but strongly commanding. Jeff looked up at him and Shannon felt his breath get caught in his throat.  
  
Jeff's gorgeous emerald eyes glittered with tears. His green eyes looked so sad, he looked so fragile, like he could break any second. "Oh Jeff" Shannon murmured gently, running his hands through Jeff's fading locks and trying to sooth his friend.  
  
"Look Shann, I will tell you the WHOLE story, with every little detail, on one condition"  
  
Shannon listened carefully "Like what?"  
  
"Like you get Matt, Lita and Shane outta my house!"  
So boys and girls, Matt overreacted just a * little * What is Jeff gonna do? BTW for any Aussie readers Raw is coming to Melbourne and Sydney in August, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I cannot WAIT! I am gonna go in Sydney if it KILLS ME! It is SO sad for me that Jeff wont be there, or Matt OR Lita! Arrgh!  
  
Anywayz, please review Chicas and Chikos coz you guys are what keeps me going! It takes like two seconds and you have NO idea how much it means to me!  
  
Until Next time  
  
~Skittle~ 


	11. Blame it on Me

Shane was still stupefied. He couldn't believe on afternoon at his friends house could cause so many problems!  
  
"So, urm.what am I missing here?" Shane asked innocently. Matt slapped his forehead angrily and went back to muttering. Amy rolled her eyes and said gently "Shane, you are missing a lot."  
  
She suddenly thought about her statement when Matt yelled angrily "You missed that JEFF my SLUT of a brother has a BABY and did not TELL me about it! Shannon has RUN off with him to CONSOLE him no doubt and THAT IS WHAT'S UP!"  
  
Shane was shaking by now and Matt had a satisfied smirk across his face, while inside, he really felt sick. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but he couldn't help but feel so angry. The anger was swallowing him alive, he had to get it out.  
  
This time he blocked what would have been a hard right from Amy, and grabbed her arm. She looked stunned for a second, as if expecting him to hit her down and walk away, but he only dropped her arm and stalked outside again.  
  
Shane looked horrified and Amy said quickly "Ignore him" while throwing a watchful glance over her shoulder to register Matt's whereabouts incase he was needed. "What's UP him?" Shane asked, the mortified look seeping away through his pores as his usually laid back expression checked in.  
  
"I. to be honest.I don't know" She said rather shortly, annoyed that she didn't have a scientific sounding explanation on the ways of men. But then again, what woman did?  
  
Wishing she had questioned Matt before letting him make his subtle escape she sighed wearily. "Men" Amy said shortly. "Yeah, Men!' Shane said, then quickly noticing his mistake cried, HEY!" Amy laughed at that, and decided to go up the hall to check on the baby, while Shane absentmindedly pondered his manhood.  
  
Amy silently made her way up the hallway silently as she could. She wished she could figure this all out. She couldn't help but almost feel angry with Jeff.  
  
"Trish Stratus' she grumbled, of ALL the women he could have chosen it had to be TRISH!" Suddenly, it dawned on her, that she didn't know why Jeff had chosen Trish, or had the baby, or not told Matt, or run off. "Men" was the only suitable solution she could find as she entered the room.  
  
It was Jeff's room, Bright colors and imaginative objects seemed to light up the room even in the dark. Everything Jeff owned had to have his own personal touch or "modification" as he sometimes referred to it as.  
  
This room was more placid compare to the others though. It had lots of Jeff paintings and sketches on the walls and even one of Jeff's aluminomics on his desk.  
  
She peered over at the sleeping infant and sighed. She was adorable. The baby hardly moved and Amy suddenly felt that if she breathed the baby would wake up suddenly screaming. She ignored the consideration and the baby woke up, her large eyes scanning the room for someone familiar.  
  
Then it stuck Amy. This was Jeff's child if only in one way. Those eyes! They Jeff's, green, like a living acid. Jeff had always been noticed for his green eyes, and this baby had the same searching, smiling eyes.  
  
'Make that two things" Amy said as the eyes laid on her. The babies smile. It was the same laid back, carefree style as Jeff's. "Maybe she is more like Jeff than I thought" Amy whispered quietly with a smile as her motherly instinct took over and she cradled the baby softly. It cuddled warmly into her chest sending a hot flush over Amy's face as the baby gripped her sweater. With a loving smile, she petted the baby's head until she feel soundly asleep.  
  
She sighed wistfully. She secretly dreamed of having a family with Matt one day, but right now wrestling held their relationship firmly in place, there had been no going back, and more importantly, no going forward.  
  
Matt was so occupied with Jeff lately and Amy did love helping when it came to Jeff, but she yearned for something more. She loved Matt and wanted their relationship to step up to the level. She sighed wistfully, her red hair looping to on side of her shoulder. Sometimes she wished Matt could be a little less uptight. "He should take a hint off Jeff when it comes to being carefree"  
  
Amy smiled. She loved both brother's for who they where. Matt, the perfectionist, who was forever worrying about others and always helping others, the leader, the shoulder to cry on, the rock of the group. Then there was Jeff, the comedian, the crazy colorful daredevil, always getting himself into trouble (which Matt normally bailed him out of) the imaginer in a world of his own. If they had been any less or more different, Amy didn't think that she could handle it, but the contrast made it work. Somehow.  
  
"Well it's not working now" She sighed, absentmindedly twirling a thin strand of coppery hair. There were so many questions that needed answering, and Jeff wouldn't comply. "This is all so confusing" Amy thought and smiled as the baby girl opened her large green eyes, smiling all the while. Amy smiled back, the thought of looking after a baby a key factor in her thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shannon took a deep breath. In. "How am I gonna get them out and get Jeff IN?" Out.  
  
Jeff was laying back casually on the grass, his green eyes trained on Shannon, waiting for a plan. Shannon shivered as a cold wind swept up suddenly, un-nerving the dandelions and the thistles as the sun began to set. When Shannon looked, the gust hadn't affected Jeff in the slightest, or his deep green eyes, searching patiently.  
  
"Urm." Those eyes. Shannon felt them passing over him, searching him with their own silent interrogation. "Ur." Jeff was patient, his eyes turning suddenly from Shannon to a noise, his body tensing up visibly as he sat stiffly upright, letting out a muffled groan from the hot pain in his stomach beginning to take form again.  
  
Shannon leapt up quickly, his eyes searching around the area. "The noise is coming from the house!" Shannon wailed. "Sssh!" Jeff instructed, trying his hardest to find the source or direction of the sound. Shannon froze, not daring to breath incase it disturbed his surroundings.  
  
A frown marred Jeff's face. "It's gone" He said, his voice slightly edgy. Shannon breathed a sigh. He relaxed slightly, but noticed Jeff had not. His face was set deep in concentration, trying to pin point the sound. He shut his eyes and tried to focus his mind on the sound, trying to pick it up again. Shannon fidgeted uncomfortably. Was Jeff making this out to be worse than it was?  
  
It was suddenly getting darker, the stars where starting to pop up in the sky. Jeff's eyes suddenly mesmerized Shannon once again. They where so mystical and showed everything about him but hid things from everyone at the same time. The stars reflected off them perfectly, so Shannon could see the white lights in Jeff's eyes. The sun had set, Shannon had no idea of what time it was or of how long they had been sitting there, but he guessed it must have been a few hours at the least.  
  
Jeff suddenly stiffened, his whole body rigid upright. "I heard something" was all Jeff murmured. Shannon gulped. He wished he where inside Jeff's house, laughing and joking while they all sat beside the heath, he wished none of this had happened. To Matt. To Jeff. To him.  
  
"I don't like this" Jeff murmured, his eyes darting around the thickets and the field. It was open, with little shrubbery, and anyone or anything would be seen, there was no cover or form of camouflage Jeff reassured himself this, even though he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest.  
  
No fear mentality, No fear mentality. Jeff started rhythmically repeating this to himself, fighting hard to keep his breathing and heart at a regular pace. A shooting pain in his stomach left him gasping for air as he tried to recollect himself quickly, for a second almost grateful for the dark shield.  
  
"Jeff?" Shannon had picked up the sharp noise of desperate intake for breath from his best friend. He was becoming worried now.  
  
It all happened so fast, like a lightning clap. Before Shannon could say another word, he felt an arm hook strongly around his neck, almost choking him. "Jeff!" Shannon managed to squeak out as Jeff looked up in alarm, only darkness greeting his eyes. "Too damn dark' Jeff murmured, Shannon?" When there was no reply, Jeff felt a lump rising in his throat.  
  
"Get into the house NOW!" A gruff voice roared. Jeff could tell it was coming from Shannon's direction and stood up as quickly as he could and began walking quickly back towards the house, as Shannon and the mystery person followed, trying his hardest not to scream, cry and run all at the same time. 


	12. Not My Day

Shannon stumbled through the darkness, half walking half tripping, he was so scared. He could feel his heart drilling hard in his chest.  
  
The person behind him was forceful, but not to an extent that it hurt him, only sometimes a jab in the side to make him move quicker.  
  
Shannon kept looking up, squinting his eyes against the black cloaking darkness, looking for Jeff's slender form, but not being able to make it out against the darkness, closing in from all sides. It was almost pitch black, he couldn't see in front of him, and he didn't dare to look backwards to his attacker, though even if he did he doubted it would be any different.  
  
"Please let us be okay, please let us be okay" He was so very scared. He could feel the anxious, nervous sweat pouring down his body, gathering on his forehead. He didn't want to do anything wrong, especially if it would run the risk of him getting Jeff hurt. He wouldn't so much mind if it was him, but he would avoid it if he could. He was not fond of pain.  
  
Jeff tried to pick up his pace, his feet seeming hardly to touch the ground, without running. He easily dogged brambles and weeds, his footsteps light, bouncing off the ground as thought it where rubber. "I should have guessed it was a person' Jeff muttered angrily to himself inside his head, I can't do anything right! And now look what's happened!" He had the strong urge to start attacking his body again, the dirty, unwashed feeling returning to him as soon as he had remembered it, but thought against it. "Not now' he thought, I have to think of Shannon"  
  
He couldn't help but feel slightly afraid for his own well being as well. This was all so confusing, EVERYTHING was confusing right now! "Why me?" Seemed to be one of Jeff's key phrases.  
  
His heart skipped a beat and leapt into his throat when he heard a pain filled cry from behind him. "SHANNON!" He cried turning and about to leap back, attacking Shannon's captor had not crossed his mind before.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" The person with Shannon roared, stopping Jeff dead in his tracks. He was torn. "Should I attack or not?" He thought to himself, the thought of backing down like an obedient pet not appealing to him. "But Shannon."  
  
With gritted teeth, suppressing a snarl, Jeff reluctantly let his poised leaping stance pass with the small wind that swept up, playing with his hair, dancing with the stars. He tried to relax and didn't move a muscle.  
  
Shannon couldn't hear Jeff moving and he was glad, even though when he looked upon it later that sounded a little selfish. He didn't want Jeff hurt "Anything but Jeff" He would almost rather him injured than Jeff, but some small part of him told his him that if he had the chance, he would sacrifice Jeff any day, if it meant no harm would come to him himself. "No, no I wouldn't' Shannon tried to shake the thought out of his head, I am not like that.I don't think." And suddenly he was unsure.  
  
A rough squeeze to his neck bought Shannon back to reality, and out of his self-consuming thoughts. The awful doubt disappeared and the fear resurfaced. "I don't know which is worse" Shannon mumbled quietly, his voice seeming like a mere squeak.  
  
" SHUT UP RUNT!" Shannon's captor, definitely a man, yelled. Shannon fell to his knees, his breath shortened from a hard kick to the stomach, leaving Shannon unprepared and breathless. "SHANNON!" Jeff cried, leaping back towards his friend.  
  
He was stopped short when he felt a large, strong hand clamp round his throat. He gasped in sudden shock, clawing at the person's hand for freedom, trying to ignore the fact that the hand was getting tighter by the second. "JEFF!" Their where tears in Shannon's eyes now, and he slowly got up, stumbling to regain his balance.  
  
Jeff continue swiping with all the aggression he could muster, but the hand was getting tighter quickly, amongst the shouts of his holder's pain, and was just as quickly cutting off Jeff's air supply. Gasping harder now, trying hard to get in some oxygen through the small opening he had, Jeff continued the assault, letting his captor blood pour down his own hands, but found his strength slowly fading.  
  
The man saw the advantage and gave Jeff's neck a quick, hard squeeze, Jeff stopping gasping for air. "JEFF!" Shannon wailed, hot tears blurring his small vision in the darkness. He knew he had to do something. He got to his feet and ran; spear like, straight towards the man's legs.  
  
He was met with a knee to the face for his efforts and reeled back in pain, feeling blood trickling down his face. "STAY STILL!" The man had regained some order now, but Jeff began scrabbling at his bare hands again, the man giving a shout. "Stop that, you spit fire!" He yelled, kneeing Jeff in the stomach hard.  
  
Jeff's eyes bulged and he groaned, the hot pain searing through his stomach. He groaned loudly and grabbed his stomach and feel to his knees, not moving, trying his hardest to concentrate on his breathing as it came in short quick gasps for oxygen. "Jeff?" Shannon's voice was a terrified quiver. The man's hand was still clamped securely around Jeff's neck. There was a satisfied grunt from him as he said "That'll keep you quite for a bit, you little hell hound"  
  
Jeff winced, baring his teeth into a snarl. He prayed the sun would come up soon so he could take a look at this guy properly.and decide where to attack from first. The thought of making the guy pay brought a sick smile to Jeff's lips.  
  
The pain in Jeff's stomach previously and the pain newly added from this new blind side attack was enough. He drew his hands to his stomach, groaning in agony, pleading to some unknown force that it would all end.  
  
Shannon whimpered quietly on the ground, tears making his sight fuzzy as he scrambled around on his hands and knees sobbing. "Stop your whining, runt!" The man was obviously impatient by then and aimed a blind kick at what he thought was the source of the sobs.  
  
Shannon gasped as the foot connected, but not with him.  
  
Jeff fell limply to the ground, shuddering hard and clutching his face where the kick had landed, his lungs heaving as he tried to breath and cope with all the pain. Shannon let out a small, strangled shriek and crawled blindly over to where he had heard Jeff's body hit the earthy ground. He flung himself to the ground next to Jeff, laying on Jeff's chest and whimpering unstoppably. Jeff petted his hair gently, and whispered quietly "It's OK"  
  
Shannon listened to the rhythmical beat of Jeff's heart, and noticed quickly that it wasn't so rhythmical. Thump.thump thump.thump, thump, thump was what Shannon heard. "Jeff?" He whispered suddenly very concerned for his friend's health.  
  
Shannon yelped as he was torn off Jeff, Jeff's flailing arms to slow to catch his small friend as he was dragged off roughly by the hair. "You are not going near him" was all the man had to say as he promptly discarded Shannon, swinging him by the hair and let going, where he landed with a loud winded thump on the ground two metres away with a low groan.  
  
"You don't talk much do ya?' Jeff tore his eyes away from the direction Shannon had flown to and looked up but was greeted only by darkness, how about you talk? Scream" The man instructed. Jeff suddenly knew the voice, but had a feeling he hadn't heard it often enough to put a name to it.  
  
"I'd rather die" Jeff murmured angrily, trying his best to keep his dangerously swelling temper at bay. "Alright then, how about I give you a little push" His foot was on Jeff's stomach in an instant. "Scream"  
  
Jeff's eyes flickered with the thought of pain but didn't flinch. "Jeff just do it!" Shannon's weak voice floated from Jeff's left. "I know you are hurt" Shannon whispered, hoping Jeff would hear.  
  
Jeff suppressed a shriek as the man pushed down forcefully on his stomach "Scream" Jeff panted, trying to regain his composure, but did nothing. "Jeff!" Shannon pleaded, clutching his aching sides. The man laughed quietly. "Go to hell bastard" Jeff growled quietly with a groan.  
  
"I'll MAKE you scream then" The man said, stepping with his full weight on Jeff's stomach. Jeff's eyes bulged and he gave up, letting out a low- pitched scream, continuing it until he could breath, pain searing through every inch of his body. He could have sworn there would be a permanent dent in his stomach. He screamed with all of his voice, getting louder and louder, the two fierce pains mingled and merged, as Jeff thrashed in pain under the weight, begging silently for release.  
  
Shannon was sobbing at the pain his friend was in, covering his ears and wailing, not wanting to hear Jeff's agony.  
  
The man suddenly stopped laughing when the sound of voices broke through the trees "Shit' He murmured loudly, looking to and fro and then yelling, this isn't over!" and dashing off, leaving Jeff and Shannon wondering what they had done wrong in the first place. 


	13. Exposed

A/N: My apologies for taking so long with updating, writer's block has struck and I am trying to find a cure by toying with other ideas for stories. WWE StripSearch is probably gonna be shut down, sorry to all that tried out, I just think Mary Sue's aren't my thing. For great wrestling Mary Sue's I HUGELY recommend devilangelchick, her writing style is truly amazing, and what can I say? When you got it you got it!  
  
"Shannon, Jeff!" Jeff was comforted at the sound of Amy's worried voice as a torch beam was shined through the trees. "Here" Jeff managed to cry, his voice croaky and hoarse from screaming, as he felt Shannon crawl over to him and lay next to him. That was their last exhausted efforts as Amy and Shane came running through the trees.  
  
"What happened!' Amy cried, her face shocked and concerned as she quickly dropped beside them to her knees and Shane stood above them, Matt heard screaming" He voice trailed off in a uncomfortable way, knowing that Jeff and Matt where not on good terms.  
  
"We where.attacked" Shannon's voice was racked with sobs as Shane pulled Shannon into his arms, cradling him like a child as he cried. Jeff heard a rustling of dead leaves and the snapping of dead twigs as he caught another pair of feet sprint down. He looked up and saw Matt. Their eyes locked only for a second and Matt uncomfortable with the silence yelled angrily "Well?' When no one answered he yelled again, throwing his arms out angrily, well, WHICH WAY DID THEY GO?!"  
  
"That way" Shannon stopped sobbing for a moment, his voice jumpy being brought to attention by Matt's annoyed yell, and looking out of Shane's shoulder, thumbed behind them. "Right" Matt muttered, and took of down into the small forest area behind. Jeff followed Matt with his gaze, his green eyes watchful and scared.  
  
"Are you OK Jeff?" Amy's eyes where full of worry and tears circled in them. "He doesn't deserve this' She thought, wishing secretly that it would get better, not one bit of it"  
  
"We shouldn't have let him go alone' Jeff tore his gaze to Amy, his eyes pleading that she let him follow, we don't know what that guy could have had" Before Amy could answer, Shane asked "But you guys are OK, right? The freak didn't try to stick you or anything?" His voice resembled a child's so much when he was worried, his big brown eyes dampened with worry and hope. "We will check the injuries back at the house' Amy said, looking at Shane for approval, there we will have better light" Shane nodded and went back to whispering gently to the sobbing Shannon. "Matt will be fine, he is a big boy, he can handle himself" Amy tried to smile but could see that Jeff was stressed. When Jeff opened his mouth Amy continued "And no, you can't go with him, you are looking pretty bad right now, and if I am right, wasn't that your scream Matt heard? I mean, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted so quickly, none of us heard it but him, and he is bound to know his beautiful baby brother's scream, correct?"  
  
Jeff could feel himself blushing and nodded. "I didn't mean to' He murmured, it's just." "Jeff, I know you are a resilient person' Amy cut him off, and you wouldn't have screamed unless you had to. You where either in a lot of pain or trying to signal someone?"  
  
Jeff nodded again, smiling a little at what to him was a compliment and marvelling at exactly how well Amy knew him. "Don't give me that look Jeffrey Nero' Amy said with a sunny grin, I know you better than you think!" "Back witch, back mind reader!" Jeff said crossing himself as Amy laughed. They both stopped when they realised how bad Jeff's voice was. "Jeff" Amy trailed her hand along Jeff's throat. To Jeff it felt soft and warm and he caught himself just in time before he purred.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes my little kitty!' Amy cooed dramatically, scratching Jeff under the chin as she laughed gently as Jeff tried to hide his head embarrassed, and then she sounded a little more concerned, your throat is swollen and your glands are puffy" Jeff just nodded relishing in the warm, long fingers, trailing gently massaging little circles on his neck. Amy was like a sister to him though, nothing more. There was a loud crashing through the bushes, and Amy, Jeff and Shane (Shannon was still sobbing safely in Shane's shoulder) alerted and alarmed.  
  
"Matt" Jeff whispered, as his big brother ran towards the group. "Lost him' Matt growled (sounding more than a little like Jeff's), trailed him for about half a kilometre, and then he veered off Jeff's property. I couldn't find him"  
  
Matt looked flustered and tired. He was half bent over standing up, trying to catch his breath after what Jeff guessed was a strenuous run. He knew Matt was very fast and agile and could have easily caught up to and overtaken the bigger man, but the head start he got didn't make Matt's chances very even. His face was red and his hair was sopping with sweat, his breathing going in and out in huge heaves. Jeff was instantly concerned, putting the other feelings aside for the moment. Matt was his brother, after all.  
  
"Matt are you okay?" Jeff's voice was timid, as though he where afraid of asking. "Fine" Matt replied, his tone solid as he drew in a sharp breath, doubling over coughing as he exhaled. "Matt!" Jeff struggled to his brother's side, ignoring the flaring pain in his own stomach, and rubbing his hand along Matt's back.  
  
Matt went into a sudden coughing fit, bending over as he couched throatily, the coughs not like normal coughs, but loud, gagging almost choking coughs that scared Jeff and alarmed the others as they watched Matt double over coughing just as much as you would inhale and exhale. Each cough seemed to take more out of the eldest Hardy, but he stayed strong nonetheless. Matt was shaking by the time it was over, shaking from the energy it had taken out of him.  
  
"I'm OK" He shoed any helping hands but surprisingly didn't shun Jeff's. Jeff helped him stand upright, slinging Matt's arm over his shoulder and supporting him weakly with what waning support he had to offer. "Thanks Jeff' Matt said with a weak smile, but I think you are having enough trouble as it is. Truth is, I am supporting you more than you are me" Jeff nodded aware of the fact and let go of Matt, falling weakly to his knees. "Jeff?" Matt cried, swooping Jeff into his arms, Jeff blinked. "I knew that you where strong, but not that strong" Jeff murmured as Matt shifted Jeff in his arms. "Guess it only comes into play when I really need it, cause I didn't know either" Matt said with a shrug, starting to walk up the slope to the house with Amy jogging close behind and Shannon and Shane sauntering at the rear. Jeff hung his arms around Matt strong neck and let the pain win him over and feel asleep in his brother's warm, comforting arms, the safest place in the world.  
  
_*_  
  
"They're just resting, leave them for now!" "But are you sure there OK?" "Yeah, we'll check on them later" "Put a sock in it both of you! Let them sleep!"  
  
Jeff lifted his head drowsily at the sound of voices. Oh GREAT! See? You woke Jeff up!" "Way to go guys!" Jeff went to sit up and found that something was stopping him. Nervously, he squirmed and found that went he went to touch whatever was stopping him; he felt soft warm flesh, not hard cold chains.  
  
He still stiffened and a voice whispered gently "It's only me Jeff" Jeff looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes, blurry from sleep, suddenly cleared and there was Matt smiling face. He looked towards the door and saw Shane and Amy standing in it, each leaning casually on a doorpost.  
  
There was a soft sound and Shane yelled "Oh GREAT! Now SHANNON is awake TOO!" "What's wrong with that?" Shannon's pattering footsteps stopped at the door and he looked confused, and almost hurt. "No no, nothing Shann' Shane assured him, just we wanted you and Jeff to get some more rest, but MATT woke you both up" "I did not!" Matt yelled, defending himself. "Yes.YOU did!" Shane said almost comically, planting his hands on his hips. "No AH didn't!" "His accent comes through even more clearly when he YELLS!" Jeff thought.  
  
"Did not" "Did to" "DID not" "DID too" "DID NOT" "DID- "Be quite!" The argument fell to a stand still as Amy yelled. Now sure she was the centre of attention she smiled "That's better, now we have more important things to do, like find out the WHOLE story on the mess that happened.' She glanced at the clock, her red hair brushing to one side, three hours ago" "THREE HOURS!' Jeff cried, you mean to tell me it's only 1:00!" "Yup' Amy said shortly as Jeff sank back into the bed covers, and we need to check you two out for injuries, maybe you too" She pointed a finger at Matt.  
  
_*_  
  
"OK, well I followed Jeff down to the fields' Shannon said, and we where sitting their doing..stuff' Shannon gulped as he saw Jeff shake his head darkly, and" "What stuff" Matt interrupted, looking seriously at Shannon and then shooting a glare at Jeff. "Irrelevant!" Jeff barked back. "Yes it is! It is part of what happened!" Matt yelled, and they started their own verbal war, yelling and shouting at each other. "I don't think we wanna know!" Shane said, supporting himself on the doorpost as he broke into laughter, running away as Shannon came after him with a pillow.  
  
"STOP!' Amy was suppressing her frustration and was talking dangerously slowly, Shannon, sit down, Shane heel boy, and Matt you stop debating, and Jeff, you.stop provoking him!"  
  
"Did not!" Jeff pouted as Shannon slunk back next to him on the bed. "But it is important!" Matt whined. "This is NOT A COURT CASE!' Amy yelled, sending the others quiet, now Shannon, proceed"  
  
Shannon told the recounted story quickly and efficiently, adding in some parts about how brave Jeff had been, which Jeff (unasked) fervently denied, his cheeks flushing as Shane looked at him admiringly.  
  
"And that's just about when you guys showed up" Shannon concluded, bowing comically as the others clapped. "Did you get a look at the guy?" Shane questioned. "No. It was too dark" Jeff answered. "Hmm.I wonder if it is anybody we know" Amy mused. "It could be" Jeff said quietly.  
  
"What was that Jeff?" Matt asked loudly, getting all eyes on Jeff. "Well.I knew the voice' Jeff said offhanded, but I could put a face to it, I hadn't heard it that often" "Maybe someone from wrestling?" Amy asked openly. The others nodded. "Well, what would they want with Jeff and Shannon?" Amy said, staring off in thought.  
  
"Looks like you two aren't going anywhere unescorted" Matt said, eyeing Jeff and Shannon. "WHAT?" Jeff and Shannon yelled simultaneously. Before Matt could open the floor to another argument, Shane chimed in "We decided when you two where sleeping that that was the best way to handle the situation, it is for your own safety sons" He said police fashion, patting Shannon's head as Jeff laughed, and said girlishly "My hero!"  
  
After the giggling had died, rather abruptly as Matt gave them all a cold hard stare, Amy said nervously "Well, are you two hurt?" Shannon gave a brief recollection of what the anonymous person had done to them, trying his hardest to ignore the murderous glares Jeff was giving him as he retold Jeff's injuries. "Oh yeah, and his breathing was pretty bad, and his heart wasn't beating right' Shannon said with a frown, it wasn't rhythmical, it kept speeding up then slowing down" All eyes turned to Jeff as Matt roared at Shannon "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE! YOU KNOW JEFF IS TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO SAY ANYTHING, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
Shannon quivered under Matt's rage and Shane stood up yelling, "Watch your TONGUE! It's not SHANNON'S FAULT!" Amy tried to separate the two men as Shane and Matt advanced towards each other, pushing them apart with her arms as Jeff got up to intervene, grabbing a struggling Matt by the shoulders and wrestling him to the bed.  
  
"Stop! Matt STOP!" Jeff screamed as Matt flailed restlessly under him. Finally Matt broke free and Amy said "ENOUGH!' When all was quiet she continued, Jeff, Shannon, we are taking a little trip to Cameron HOSPITAL"  
  
Jeff looked at her with wide, scared eyes, blanked by remembrance, as he pushed his way off the bed and darted out the door. "Jeff?' Amy asked as Shane mumbled, "Twice in one day, is this a normal occurrence in this household, or what?"  
  
Matt bounced on the bed, years of practicing wrestling on a trampoline coming in hand as he went from a laying down position to landing firmly on his feet. When Amy looked at him for an explanation the only word he said was "Bad Memories" and with that he dashed out the door, with Amy remembering suddenly and wishing she had called for a home doctor.  
  
Homer Simpson (the fake actor one): *swings scarf* "And THAT'S THE END of that chapter!  
  
CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED, BUT PLEASE MAKE SURE IT IS CONSTRUCTIVE!!!  
  
'Till next time  
  
Jeffers 


	14. 100 Reconciliations

A/N: First off, I want to apologies for not updating that frequently. Ok its been nearly a MONTH of so since I updated, I am sorry. The creative juices for Not Enough have just not been flowing, but I am willing to combat it (Charlie's Angel's style) with a little help from the support of my reviewers.  
  
2nd:..103!!!! I know, I know, you where probably waiting for another "100 reviews" rant, but I HAVE to do this!!!  
  
I have heaps of people to thank  
  
Jeff's NC Baby Gurl: Chica, what would I DO without you? You have been so nice to me, through everything, and you really helped me out when Jeff left. It has been such an honour getting to know you, I wish only the best for you in all your endeavours in the future. You are one in a million, Mrs Hardy. Thank you  
  
Lally: I am a HUGE fan of you and your fics and I hope that you forgive me for taking your critisism the wrong way. I know now how helpful it has been. It has been great talking to you and reading all your emotionally touching fics. Please keep up the good work, and thanks!! P.S Hope I am not acting too "fishy" review wise anymore, please tell me if I am!!!  
  
Princess Muse: Thank you for being so honest about my story. It has really helped me put things into perspective. You where one of the original "Not Enough'ers" thanks for sticking by me, you reviews always make me smile!!  
  
Xtremelybold: Another original "Not Enough'er" thank you for review and stick with me on this one. You always have something nice to say, and you suspence with the story helped me to keep writing.  
  
Hearts Desire: Thanks for all you news on Jeffy leaving, without you I wouldn't have known for AGES! Always supportive and a great writer, you deserve a hand!!! Lilmizxtreme: Always positive, ever loving, that touches me! (  
  
Jess: For letting me use your "character" Thanks a million F'ie! Shawn is WATCHING! MUHAHAHAHA! *runs away as fast as legs will carry her * *Shawn glomps Jess passionately *cough cough * get a ROOM! LOL LOL!!!!! *Jeffy *  
  
Those are my main thank you's (I use the word THANKS too much ^ ^! Haha) Other thanks go to: Xtreme Jewell, Diva Xtreme, XxsarahxX, Beth, Cat Lea Taker's Dark One, xtreme angel (sibing galore, right? Excellent chapters you have going!) Emmasj, jerichosbabe, Casey, Landy, Devina 1980, Lady Hardy 1, Torn Rain 1, Sweetie Pie1, (do I sense a pattern here or o people just like 1's?) Julie, Jennifer, Nene4Kane, SweetCherryLove, Joanne 4, RuBis, Lilyoda, Sarah (Darkangelforu@aol.com), Caitlin 714,sapphire espeon (Ten! See ya in P.C!!!) Jeff Hardy's Gal, Hodges and Court (you girls ROCK!!!) skittle are #1 aka Raibow Bright Skittle, Kylarane, Kassie6, Elizabeth McLeod, Peroxwhy?gen (nice name BTW! Good choice!) devilangelchick (PEACE!) k'tanaqui (you rock grrl, you are an angel.dark, but an angel! ^ ^!) iccess America (it must have taken A LOT to read a fic your opposed too! Thanks for trying Not Enough out!) and anyone else who has EVER read Not Enough!!!! Sorry for my ranting, but 103 reviews is a BIG thing for me!!! I love each and every one of you, thank you all of ya so much! Thanks for sticking through this and I hope you love the next chapter of Not Enough!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not.  
  
It all flooded back to him. Him and Matt sitting patiently by the hospital bed, Jeff stepping up when it was his turn and stroking her hand affectionately, tears welling in his green eyes. "Mummy, it's Jeff, I love you, please get well" Matt stood silently next to him and their father had his head bowed, hands clasped together tightly, his knuckles white.  
  
"Mummy?" It came out as a gasp when Jeff felt his mother's hand squeeze his one, final time before it dropped to the bedside. "Mommy" The tears flowed freely now as Jeff was pulled along with his brother into his father's arms, all of them sobbing. "Wake up Mummy, please" Jeff had loosened himself from his father's arms and ran back to the bedside, taking his mother's hand and whispering, praying more than anything that she would give him that warm smile and caress his cheek. "She's gone Jeffrey' His father's voice was stiff and broken from sobbing, and he was still cradling Matt gently we have to pick up and move on. That's what she would have wanted"  
  
Jeff felt himself being spun around and didn't fight Matt's arms as he was draw into the strongly. "It OK Jeff, I know how you feel about hospitals' Matt said gently, I hate them to after.that" His voice trailed off as he was lost in his own memories. "It's more than that' Jeff whispered, releasing himself from Matt's grip, that was the hospital where.where my daughter was born"  
  
Matt nodded silently. "What's so bad about that?" Matt asked timidly, not sure of where Jeff was coming from. "It's also the hospital where. forget it" Jeff mumbled awkwardly, turning and jogging back inside.  
  
"Hey!' Matt called, following him back into the living room, and what?" Amy looked confused, as did Shannon and Shane. "Huh?' Amy asked again, look Jeff, I am sorry about the hospital thing, I should have remembered it was an anti-Hardy zone" Jeff just nodded as Matt said, frustrated "Your daughter was born there and what?" "That's where Trish.left me," Jeff said, sinking down onto the bed.  
  
"Left you!" Amy yelled, half angrily, half in shock, as Matt stood there with his mouth open. Jeff nodded, holding his head in his hands. "Why?" "She said it was for my own good or some bullshit like that, I wasn't paying attention" Jeff said quietly, knowing all to well what she had said, but not wanting to admit it to himself. "Ha! More like SHE wasn't committed!' Amy yelled, her temper firing up at the thought of her rival hurting one of her best friends, I am gonna rip that bleach blonde BITCH'S hair out of her scalp! And that's the nicest part!"  
  
"Don't!" Jeff's look at Amy was pleading, battering his eyelashes hard to keep from crying. "What do you MEAN don't!' Amy cried, appalled, don't tell me you still have FEELINGS for her.after what she did!" Jeff nodded meekly and whimpered as Amy stared at him.  
  
"We still don't know the full story' Shannon said, trying to come to Jeff's aid but failing as he saw the shocked look on Jeff's face, I mean." "Yes Jeff, we are DYING to know the full story," Matt said folding his arms over his chest and looking dead at his brother. "Story?" Jeff whimpered. "Why you "slept" with her' Amy shuddered at the word, all of it. Out with it Hardy"  
  
Shane and Shannon looked at Jeff sympathetically, and Jeff still felt like the whole room was ganging up on him. "OK' He whimpered, well, we had been going out for a while, in secret" He winced at his last word as Matt's gaze hardened at his little brother's disobedience. "And well' Jeff took a deep breath, this is how it happened.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Jeff smiled at his girlfriend as he watched her resting her head on the window ledge of his black Corvette. Right now, he wasn't bothered that he had lied to Matt and said he was going out to do some painting out in Raleigh, when he was really taking Trish out, now all he cared about was Trish. He vaguely remembered the warning Amy had given him, but shunned the thought. She only hated Trish because she was just another obstacle in the way of the Women's Championship. "Sometimes Amy thinks of gold WAY too much" Jeff thought as he shook his head.  
  
He glanced out the window and frowned, watching the dark clouds lingering in the sky. "Storm" He thought. And just their luck, when they pulled up outside the house, it started pouring IN BUCKETS!  
  
"Oh no!" Trish wailed as lightning flashed in the hills, her eyes desperate as she looked around wildly. "Don't worry, there's no lightning or anything' Jeff assured her, it's only camera-flash anyway, it cant hurt you" "Lightning, ha! My outfit!" Trish gestured down her body, and Jeff let his eyes wander down over her tight fitting top and short skirt, accompanied by leopard print cat heels and a long pink trench coat. "Oh' Jeff mumbled, well, gee you can." "Thanks honey, I knew you'd understand" Trish said with a smile, yanking Jeff's jacket of the back of his seat where it had rested and pulling it over her petite shoulder. Jeff was a bit dumbstruck and was about to speak his mind, but decided against it and pulled his umbrella up and stepped outside, only half sharing it with Trish.  
  
By the time they got inside, Jeff was soaked and Trish whined "Oh great. Look at the mud on these boots! Oh well, I'll have them dry cleaned' She looked at Jeff, hon., are you OK? Your shivering" "Yeah fine' Jeff mumbled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, I think I am gonna go take a shower" "How about I join you? I'm feeling a little cold' Trish said girlishly, pressing herself against Jeff, can you help warm me up?" Jeff only grinned and lead Trish to the shower.  
  
When they got out, Trish asked, "Oh, I didn't bring anything else to change into, can I borrow this bathrobe?" She asked, pointing at a dark black robe on a hook. "Actually that's." Jeff began. "Thanks!" She said with a pearly smile, tying the bathrobe loosely around her, making sure that her cleavage showed. "Matt's" Jeff said flatly, deciding to ignore it.  
  
"Look Jeffy' Trish pressed up to Jeff and ran her hand along the length of his body, I really want to take things to the next level with you, so how about it?" Jeff was caught off guard by how comfortable she sounded and then said "You don't see that as a.big deal?" "No- Of course I do' Trish said, bitting her tongue and holding back the truth, I love you so much, and I know you would NEVER hurt me, would you Jeffy?" She looked up at him with wide, innocent look brown eyes. "No" Jeff said tightly. "I trust you Jeffy' Trish said, not sounding at all innocent as she nibbled seductively on one of Jeff's elfish ears, and I know that you want this as much as I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, plus' She said with a sexy smile, pulling gently at Jeff robe revealing his stomach, I think that this belly button ring looks like fun to play with" She ran her tongue down Jeff's chest to his stomach.  
  
His mind was racing, thinking off all of his beliefs. "Sex after marriage, or before?" His mind was racing with all the thought, of how committed he was willing to be in this relationship, as Trish undid his robe, letting her tongue stroll lower and lower, a smile forming on her lips and knowing she had him just where she wanted him.  
  
"I don't know" Jeff gasped, all rational thoughts disappearing slowly from his head as he relished in the feeling of her hungry lips on his skin. "Come on" She said, so casually that it started to worry Jeff. He lead her to his room, shutting the door tightly behind him and hopping Liger didn't find his way in. "Oh.my gosh, what IS that!" He heard Trish cry in disgust. Turning, he saw that the object of her disapproval. "Oh, um. that is" "Disgusting!' Trish cried, walking over and prodding it, what the HELL is that?" With a flick of her hand she pushed it into the table bin.  
  
Jeff rushed forward and felt anger well up in him. "I am glad you HATE it' Jeff said angrily, cause I worked really HARD on it" He placed the alumminomic statue on the table, trying his hardest to ignore the damages. It really hurt that she could go and be so cruel about something he had worked so hard on, his own idea.  
  
"Oh Jeff! I'm so sorry!' Trish cried, bringing her hands to her pouty pink lips, I didn't know, please forgive me!" "You would have said it anyway, wether it was mine or not" Jeff thought grudgingly. He knew Trish didn't approve of his hair die, or painted nails or fishnet clothes, but she was going to have to live with it.  
  
"It's OK', He said through gritted teeth, forget it, but Trish I can't, I love you but I'm a." "Inexperienced?' Trish finished for him as Jeff nodded rather embarrassedly, don't worry" Jeff sat down ridged on the bed as Trish whispered with a victorious grin "Maybe a little drink with help you decided" twirling a bottle in her manicured hand .  
  
"And that's it" Jeff didn't want to look up from the comfortable, safe looking spot on the floor, and at the others. He finally did. Amy eyes where cold and hard, hiding how appalled she was that Trish had acted so childishly. Shane and Shannon still looked sympathetic, and Matt. "That's it' Matt was grinning almost insanely now, nodding his head with his fists clenched, THAT'S IT HUH?" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, just because SHE gave you a sweet act, you went and gave yourself to her?" "I thought' Jeff knew Shane and Shannon weren't brave enough to interfere and Amy was probably on Matt's side, so he would just have to defend himself, I thought."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T THINK JEFF!' Matt yelled, starting to cough again and stopping himself quickly, you didn't THINK Jeff, or you WOULDN'T HAVE A DAUGHTER UPSTAIRS!" Matt didn't know how to cope; this was NOT where he expected his baby brother to be at 23 years of age, not by a long shot.  
  
"Ok, Matt, Jeff, you two need to sort this out' Amy's voice was wary and she looked about on the verge of tears, you can't' she stopped, swallowing hard to stop the tears, you two.this HAS to stop, here.' her voice was firm as she said, now, both of you, go take a walk or, or SOMETHING and sort it out" Both Hardy Boyz went to object as Amy said "Please. For all of us"  
  
Shane and Shannon nodded as the brother's looked at them for support, and Matt and Jeff noticed how tired they look. So much older, and weather worn. Jeff nodded and Matt followed him as he led out the front door.  
  
Once they where outside, Jeff yelled, "What is your problem!" "My problem? MY PROBLEM? YOU!" Matt screamed back, as both brother's stepped closer, until they where almost touching. "HOW YOU JUST WENT AND GAVE YOURSELF TO THAT SLUT!' Matt scoffed, and don't think for ONE SECOND that I pity you Jeff Hardy, you got yourself into this mess." "Matt, I KNOW I AM A SCREW UP OK? SO STOP REMINDING ME!' Matt was silenced at the honesty in his baby brother's voice and found himself instantly softening, I KNOW I was stupid' Jeff was near tears but held them in, I know what I did was wrong, but man.she SPIKED THE DRINK!' Matt tried to keep the shock off his face and in his head as Jeff continued, I didn't know what I was doing, damn I want to DIE!"  
  
"Jeff, no you don't. Look at me!' Matt forced Jeff's eyes to look into his own, Jeff; I am just as shocked as you are. This.this isn't what I wanted for you, you are 23 fucking years old, and you have a kid' Matt let his tears tumble unbridled down his cheeks and new ones form in his eyes, I am angry because I care. I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want you tied down, I wanted you to be able to live the way YOU want to"  
  
Jeff nodded, sniffing a bit as he wiped his teary eyes down his sleeves as Matt wiped his own, and they had a long hard hug. "I am going to kill Trish' Matt murmured near Jeff's ear as they rocked gently back and forth, for playing you like that, and using you." "Look don't please, it was my fault" Jeff pleaded to Matt's astonishment. "No Jeff, it wasn't' He looked at the anxious look in Jeff's eyes, forget that for now, let's go inside, I want to see this daughter of yours"  
  
Jeff smiled and let go of his brother, leading Matt up to his room where Amy had told him his daughter was. They crept in quietly and found the baby was awake. Matt fell in love with her instantly, hard and fast when he saw the beautiful baby.  
  
"Look at her eyes!" Matt gasped. Jeff looked, and to his shock, saw his own emerald green eyes staring straight back at him. "Wow' Jeff murmured, sweeping the baby off the bed and into his arms, how you doing baby? I missed you" He hugged the baby gently, smiling at her as she giggled in delight.  
  
"Oh don't worry, AMY has been taking GREAT care of her while you where gone!" Jeff turned at the sound of Shane's voice as an embarrassed looking Amy nudged him hard in the ribs as he laughed. She blushed fervently and said, "Well, she is a lot like her father" making Jeff smile warmly and appreciatively back.  
  
"Say hello to your Uncle Matty!" Jeff said with a smile, handing the infant to his older brother. Matt was a bit stiff at first, but held the baby correctly and couldn't help but grin as she smiled toothlessly at him. "Uncle Matt, huh?' Matt said softly, so only the baby could hear, I never thought of that"  
  
"She is beautiful", Shannon said as Jeff blushed and smiled proudly. "Just like her daddy!" Shane cooed warmly as Jeff ribbed him gently. "Guess southerners are just too irresistible, right Matt?" Jeff said, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. "You DIDN'T!" Shane's eyes where wide and full of laughter as Jeff chased him around the room, with the baby having been passed on (a little reluctantly) Shannon and Amy and Matt shaking their heads at the childish pair.  
  
"Jeff, by the way, you CAN'T just keep calling her baby' Shannon reminded, tickling the baby with a grin, she needs a name!" "How about Amy?" Matt said, as Amy blushed with a shake of her head. "How about Sarah?" "Jessica, like your doctor?" "Janet" "Rachel"  
  
"Sorry guys, I already have a name for her' Jeff said, releasing Shane from the headlock he had him and striding over to the baby, cuddling her affectionately, welcome to the family Katy Alexus Hardy"  
  
Well, the baby FINALLY has a name! Princess Muse, sorry for the long, antagonizing wait! Reviews are appreciated (see that little button to the left side of your screen?) and so is constructive critisism. I want to know how I can do better as a write, and respectable critisism is very much appreciated!!!!  
  
~Thanks~  
  
~Jeff's Favourite Skittle~ 


	15. The Heart of the Problem: Part 1

Title: Not Enough  
  
Chapter: 15  
  
A/N: Hey everyone out there! I've finally returned again, and my sincerest apologies for letting anyone out their reading down with my lack of updating. The disease that is known as writer's block has struck me bad for the past few months, and I was a little intimidate to get back into the saddle, but here I am, with new inspiration and new drive!  
  
Loads of thanks for everyone and anyone that is reading for putting up with my slightly aggravating patterns of updating. Much thanks to my newest reviewers Jess, extremeness, and Phoenix-Satori10 for your kind words, it is always great to see new people reviewing, and I am sorry in the past for being so pushy with reviews. A warm, huge thank you to Heart's Desire: She has been writing and writing until her pen has no ink, and she has kept me so entertained and enthralled. For ANYONE out there that hasn't checked out one of her stories yet, I strongly suggest if you are a Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, or Lita fan, that you read her fics because they are purely art!  
  
That said, the next two chapters are dedicated to Heart's Desire: As a tough a fighter as any wrestler I have ever seen.  
  
Key: ********* either means changing to a new set of events, or back to the present time of Jeff's thoughts.  
  
And without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Not Enough!  
  
~*~  
  
Jeff Hardy stood motionless, emerald eyes empty of emotion.  
  
He instantly shut his eyes to block the tears that he felt would soon follow, choking down the hot anger to the pit of his stomach, listening to the footsteps march purposely down the hallway, each step taken exaggerated with the help of his older brother's anger, not flinching when the door slammed with finality, the glass panes rattling and the door groaning on its hinges.  
  
If felt like an eternity that he stood there, still and silent, and when he finally moved, his body hardly seemed to be controlled by his brain anymore, his limbs becoming shaky and unstable.  
  
Jeff wanted to scream, to run after Matt and fight with him more, but he had made up his mind the second he had let Matt storm out of the door. The unusual harshness of his words, the purpose of his footsteps, and the icy finality of the door slamming sent a wave of sickness over Jeff's body. He was already numb by the moment his knees hit the wooden floor, mind buzzing with questions that made his head throb like a pulse when his mind tried to process a thousand answers at once. Only one thought remained clear in his mind, shining white in a jumbled sea of black letters and words that made no sense.  
  
Jeff knew that with this situation that there would be no compromising, no shutting himself up in his room and refusing loudly and childishly to come out as he would have done as a teenager. He knew there wouldn't be a round two; Matt's finality in all his actions was like a door slamming in Jeff's face. And no matter how much Jeff wanted to continue fighting, no matter how much he wanted to grad the handle and open it, he knew the door would stay closed, that he wouldn't be graced with the bell's ring.  
  
The painful realization burned into Jeff's head, the realization, for once of many times in Jeff's life that he had stubbornly ignored, that his older brother had been right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reflecting later, as he walked through the familiar trail to serenity through the pinelands on The Hardy's property that had been bought by his grandfather decades ago, Jeff didn't know what had triggered the sudden change in his brother's mood.  
  
He didn't know if it was the countless trips to the hospital at 3am, when Jeff had awoken screaming in pain, and then stubbornly refusing the evidence that his brother held against him, or whether it was his moody attitude towards facing every trip, his unacceptable behavior and antics, hiding around the house and forcing Matt to come looking for him, and then refusing adamantly to apologize when they showed up to the session an hour late, leaving Matt to burble out rushed pardons to his normally patient doctor, who was now nothing short of pissed off with Jeff's negative attitude. Or maybe he could even go so far as to say that it could have been when Matt walked into Jeff's room to find one of his chest of drawers open, and filled to bursting point with the medication the good hearted doctor had prescribed him.  
  
For the last three months.  
  
It seemed that the deeper he walked into the woods, grunting and moaning from resurrected pains, the deeper that Jeff was pulled in by his thoughts, consuming his mind completely as he side-stepped logs and cursed as he stubbed his bare feet on pointed rocks. It was an almost poetic experience that, if he had been in any other state of mind, he would have converted to word and rhyme and lyric. If his thoughts had been more clear, he would have waved a silent greeting to every tree he passed, each uniquely named by himself and Matt, but this time, they only looked like trees, every single one the same, no different from one another in a sea of green and brown.  
  
"A lot like my life now" He realized.  
  
His life once had a purpose, a mysterious force behind it that propelled him over the dark waters, always a thought of something bigger, and each moment adding to the story of his life. But now, it was just there like all these trees, blurry and faded without a reason of being.  
  
And without meaning, he wasn't Jeff Hardy. That was what Matt had said.  
  
~*~  
  
Matt and Jeff had just returned from one of their many trips to visit Doctor Donson, who was practically pulling out her short glossy brown hair in large clumps at Jeff's frustrating attitude to his rehab after the car accident that he had been in only months earlier. The final straw might have been when Jessica had order him, more than asked him (as he would have done normally in a sweet, polite manner) to sit outside while she had "a quick word with Matt"  
  
Quick had turned out to be just over twenty minuets, and from what Jeff could hear from his position squashing himself bodily against the door, more than "a word" was exchanged between the doctor and his older brother.  
  
It hardly mattered to him Jessica began to express her concerns on Jeff's lack of punctuality, with Matt mumbling something on Jeff's behalf about his views of "time being a constraint". And it didn't phase him when the doctor carefully explained to the clueless Hardy about Jeff's abruptness with his answers when it came to physical examination, when he cared to answer at all, and finally his inability to even care about the tiny fact that the doctor was using a large percentage of her over time, and an even larger sum of her pay-check (which for Jeff's human benefit, he did wince piteously for the poor woman), to actually HELP the young Hardy become physically fit and well, and that it was not the opposite, and by the way Jeff had been responding to her treatment the past few months, she wondered if he fully understood that fact. It went on like that for a while, Matt trying desperately to apologize honestly to the exasperated young woman, but barely coming up with the correct words to defend his younger brother's unfair actions.  
  
All morning, the young Hardy had been in a fouler and testier mood than usual, and hearing all these comments, most of which he regarded as insults, did nothing to improve his stormy mood. When Matt had cheerily asked his talented brother about his current work in his art, poetry, music, and many of his other various projects, Jeff snapped irritated at him and then ranted at him for being nosy, and Matt left him, slightly stung, to look coldly out of the window for the remainder of the trip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And in reality, a thought of consciousness hit Jeff hard. Up until that point, Jeff had never taken a moment to consider anyone's feeling.but his own, let alone his brother's, and he physically froze and could do nothing to stop continuing to replay the memory in his head like a movie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jeff had been in his bedroom, rocking his restless Katy in his arms. His last nerves, that didn't seem to be able to hold up for more than ten minuets a day, rubbing together making him quickly aggravated when she began to squirm with unsettled vigor and refused, with a stubbornness strangely akin to that of someone else in her more immediate family, refused her bottle. Jeff, fueled by the morning's events and his short- fused temper, suddenly lost momentary control, and began to shake Katy angrily in an intense threat to keep her quiet, causing her to only whimper more loudly.  
  
It was then that Matt chose the opportune moment to bring Jeff a snack.  
  
Jeff almost dropped his shaking daughter in rage when he saw the head of ebony locks pop into the doorway. The uninvited sibling walked in absentmindedly, too caught up in his good hearted, kind brotherly virtues to notice the deathly stare he was receiving from his brother. The moment he looked up, he quickly began to calculate the situation, plucking the distressed looking infant from her father's clawing hands.  
  
Breathing a soft sigh of relief and wondering what would have happened if he had arrived any later, with Jeff in the frame of mind of what Matt liked to jokingly refer to as his "fragile condition" (not that Jeff found it all too amusing at all), he nursed Katy with a sense of nurture that many a long term father failed to possess, looking with his soft brown eyes into her green ones, alive with fright, and making a silent promise to her that everything was alright.  
  
Jeff watched silently, eyes dark and filled with jealousy, as a now more contented looking Katy giggled happily in her uncle's strong arms, completely confident in his strength when he spun her around in the air, a lot like Jeff had been when he was a baby, always comfortable and confident in his big brother's abilities. Matt pulled a funny face at the child, listening to her gurgling laugh and seeing her gummy smile, beaming from ear to ear at his handy work.  
  
"Put her down"  
  
Matt slowly obeyed the command from the cold voice that pierced him from behind, almost wondering whom the person would be that he turned to face. Katy became suddenly quiet, and Matt could tell from the look in his niece's gentle green eyes that she too knew there was something wrong with Jeff. He tried to give her a winning smile, and only prayed that it would keep her silent, for her own good, as he laid her to rest in her crib, fighting to tear his eyes away from hers as he stood again, like her eyes held a silent warning.something he didn't know.  
  
"Take it easy, bro' Matt chose his words carefully as he turned to face the budding father, ashamed of the strong urge not turn his back on Jeff while he was in the same room as him, I was just."  
  
"Don't" Matt found himself cut off abruptly by a voice that didn't even come close to matching the warmth in his own.  
  
"What?" Matt's confusion was openly broadcasted, and he hoped Jeff would pick up the signals.  
  
"Don't touch her' Jeff's voice was an icy growl, pushing protectively infront of Matt to stand between him and the crib, in the manner of which a lioness would protect her cub, leave her alone. You think you're the model father, you don't need to set the standard for me this time, so fuck off"  
  
Matt physically recoiled at the harsh words of his brother, looking at him with mixed emotions, confusion and hurt. He looked at his younger brother like he did not even know him, the depth to Jeff's face, the darkness that shadowed over him made Matt almost afraid to speak to him, because the words that where leaving his brother's mouth, the movements and gestures where not his brother, but a stranger, a person Matt didn't know and didn't want to know. ever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And that' Jeff thought presently, having his eyes opened up to him causing him pain, and wondering what he had done, must have been the final fuse that set of the bomb" And it hurt Jeff more than anything to know that he had caused what would happened next, that he had been the source, and he almost broke down inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* *  
  
All the frustration, anger, hurt and worry that his brother had bottled up for the past months of Jeff's treatment was about to be unleashed.  
  
And it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N2: There will be a second part to this chapter, because it was so long, and it is currently in the works, and hopefully will be up soon. I have no intention of disappearing again any time soon!  
  
Reviews are always welcomed in the Imagi-Nation of Jeff's Favourite Skittle. Constructive criticism, sensible and pointers on improvement are always welcomed, with constructive and sensible being the key words. Thank you to every one that is still reading, most of you guys have been with me since day one, and I appreciate every single one of you! Merry Christmas!  
  
~Live 4 The Moment~  
  
~It Just Feels eXtreme~  
  
~The New Kid On The Block~  
  
~Jeff's Favourite Skittle~ 


End file.
